Regrets et amertume
by Katetodd1
Summary: Après avoir passé plusieurs mois hors de Toronto afin de se reconstruire, Julia revient dans sa ville natale prête à redémarrer sa relation avec William. ATTENTION SPOILERS FIN DE SAISON 6. L'histoire se déroule quatre mois après The murdoch trap. Julia/murdoch romance
1. Chapter 1

Le bruit régulier du train sur les rails, la banquette confortable qui la soutenait et l'infusion qu'elle venait de boire, plongèrent Julia dans un état proche de la somnolence. Le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur elle, elle se sentait si détendue qu'elle aurait été incapable d'estimer le nombre d'heures la séparant encore de Toronto si un des autres passagers le lui avait demandé. C'est ainsi qu'elle comptait terminer son voyage, à demie réveillée, paisible. Elle aurait de toute façon tout le temps d'appréhender ses retrouvailles avec William une fois le train arrivé en gare.

...

Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le jour où elle avait failli perdre la vie. Julia avait décidé de très vite quitter Toronto après cet événement bouleversant; à la fois parce-qu 'elle y avait été contrainte, les parents de Darcy l'avaient conviée (contre toute attente) à l'enterrement de leur fils à Buffalo, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait besoin de se retrouver loin de William afin d'y voir plus clair dans leur relation.

Elle n'était restée qu'une semaine à Buffalo. Le temps d'assister aux funérailles et de s'entretenir avec ses beaux parents. Ils n'avaient heureusement pas eu vent de sa tentative de divorce. La mère de Darcy, qui s'était toujours bien entendue avec Julia, avait essayé de la convaincre de rester plus de temps avec eux. Plus que la présence de sa belle fille, elle recherchait surtout celle de son fils disparu à travers les derniers souvenirs qu'en avait Julia. Julia avait dû gentiment refuser, en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait désormais besoin de vivre seule le deuil de son mari.

Comme elle n'était toujours pas prête à rentrer à Toronto, elle avait contacté sa sœur vivant à quelques kilomètres pour lui demander de l'héberger. Elle lui avait à moitié menti sur les raisons de sa fuite. Elle avait voulu que Ruby croit que sa présence à New York n'était dû qu'à son besoin de fuir la ville qui l'avait condamnée à mort. En vérité, elle était avant tout venue chercher une confidente qui l'aurait aidée à se reconstruire. Elle avait passé les trois derniers mois en compagnie de sa sœur. Julia avait été surprise de constater à quel point il lui avait était dur d'ouvrir son cœur à Ruby. Trop pudique, elle avait préféré agir, au début de son séjour, comme si rien de marquant ne s'était produit dans sa vie. Elle n'avait que très peu parlé de peur de trahir ses émotions et s'était toujours arrangée pour que la conversation ne prenne aucune tournure personnelle. Elle espérait ainsi donner le change d'une femme forte et courageuse gardant la tête froide malgré les circonstances. Toute cette comédie l'avait beaucoup fatiguée et honnêtement elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, pouvoir mettre sa fierté de coté et enfin se confesser à Ruby. La plus jeune des Ogden n'avait cependant pas été dupe, elle connaissait suffisamment bien sa sœur pour comprendre que Julia souffrait.

Cette situation aurait pu durer encore des semaines si un soir Ruby n' avait pas entendu le bruit d'un verre brisé provenant de la chambre de sa sœur et si elle ne s'était empressée de vérifier que tout aille bien à l'intérieur. Elle avait trouvé Julia au fond de la pièce en larmes, par terre, un bout de verre provenant du miroir de sa coiffeuse à la main :

- Jules, tu n'as rien ?

Julia, recroquevillée par terre n'avait pas répondu.

- Jules, que fais tu avec ce bout de verre... Répond moi !

Elle avait essayé d'essuyer ses larmes même si elle savait que Ruby les avait déjà remarquées. Elle s'était laissée faire lorsque sa sœur s'était approchée d'elle pour lui retirer le morceau de verre des mains.

- Je suis désolé Ruby, pour ta coiffeuse...

Ruby s'était accroupie près de Julia et avait déposé son bras autour de ses épaules. Elles étaient restées quelques minutes silencieuses dans cette position.

- Ruby, je ne vais pas bien... toute cette bonne humeur ces derniers jours que tu as pu voir chez moi... je ne la ressens pas. Si tu savais...j'éprouve tellement de colère, tellement d'amertume.

Ruby avait essayé de la calmer en lui caressant doucement les cheveux

- Jules, je sais... je sais tout ça. Ta petite comédie n'a dupé personne. Je suis ta sœur, je sais quand tu vas mal.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- J'attendais simplement que tu t'ouvres à moi...que tu fasses le premier pas le moment venu.

Il y eut un bref silence.

- Tu sais, lorsque je t'ai vu comme ça, avec ce bout de verre, j'ai cru pendant un instant que tu allais...

Julia l'avait interrompu du regard, effrayée.

- Ce n'est pas ça Ruby, tu dois me croire. Jamais je ne mettrais fin à mes jours... Elle baissa les yeux au sol.

- Surtout pas après ce que je viens de vivre...

- Tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher maintenant Jules. Tu as failli mourir le mois dernier, je veux qu'on en parle, je veux t'aider à aller mieux.

- Je ne sais pas Ruby, je ne sais pas si je pourrai un jour réussir à revivre comme avant...

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Cette fois çi elle n'avait pas pris la peine de les essuyer.

- Ne dis pas ça Jules ! Je te connais, tu es forte, tu vas t'en sortir.

- Darcy est mort Ruby, par ma faute... Je l'ai tué, j'ai tué mon mari.

Ruby avait serré avec plus d'ardeur sa sœur dans ses bras et Julia avait fini par éclater en sanglots sur ses épaules.

Je suis là Jules, tu n'es pas seule, tu as William aussi qui t'aime.

Julia s'était raidie à l'entente du nom du détective.

- Jules ? Qui y a t'il ?

- C'est compliqué Ruby.

- Oh non...J'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois ce regard dans tes yeux. Vous vous êtes encore séparés c'est ça ?

- Ce n'est rien Ruby. Cette décision vient de moi. J'ai décidé de prendre mes distances avec William le temps de reprendre pied. Rien n'est fini entre nous, enfin je crois …

Les deux sœurs avaient fini par passer la soirée allongées l'une à côté de l'autre dans le lit de Julia comme autrefois lorsqu'elle étaient plus jeunes. Julia était restée encore trois mois avec Ruby après cette nuit, puis elle avait estimé bon de rentrer à Toronto pour affronter son ancienne vie.

...

Lorsque le train entra en gare, Julia ne pu s'empêcher de penser à William. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir prévenu de son retour. A coup sûr, il aurait été présent sur le quai et l'aurait attendu impatient jusqu'à ce qu'elle descende du train. Il l'aurait alors enlacé dès que leurs corps se seraient rejoins et elle l'aurait tendrement embrassé en retour. Bien sûr, ce scénario restait impossible. Elle se consola en pensant qu'elle pourrait ainsi lui faire la surprise de son retour en passant à l'improviste à la gendarmerie. Elle était prête désormais à vivre ouvertement avec lui, à redémarrer là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Elle passa rapidement chez elle pour poser ses valises et se dirigea ensuite sans perdre de temps à la station n°4.

- Dr Ogden !

George était tombé nez à nez avec Julia alors qu'il sortait de la gendarmerie pour se rendre à la morgue.

- George, je suis ravie de vous revoir... après tout ce temps.

- Moi de même docteur. Comment allez vous ?

- Je reprend pied, petit à petit. Ce voyage a été plus éprouvant que ce que j'avais imaginé.

- Oui, j'ai appris que vous étiez allé enterrer le Dr Garland dans sa ville natale... Je suis encore vraiment désolé... pour tout ce qui s'est passé.

George avait l'air véritablement gêné et s'en voulait toujours d'avoir témoigné contre Julia quatre mois plus tôt.

- George, savez-vous si le détective Murdoch se trouve dans son bureau actuellement ?

- Il est parti tôt ce matin j'en ai bien peur.

- Oh...

Julia eut du mal à cacher sa déception.

- Mais vous ne savez pas où il peut être ?

- Eh bien...

Crabtree se raidit et pris un air coupable que Julia remarqua sans en comprendre le sens.

- George ?

- Eh bien.. non, je ne peux pas vous dire... en fait je n'en sais rien.

George savait que cette réponse ne satisferait pas Julia, qui allait sûrement le questionner davantage, c'est pourquoi il essaya rapidement de changer de sujet

- Docteur, je me rend à la morgue tout de suite, peut être voudriez vous m'y accompagner. Le Dr Grace sera sûrement ravie de vous revoir.


	2. Chapter 2

George et Julia entrèrent de concert dans la morgue. Ils trouvèrent le Dr Grace debout devant la table d'autopsie, tête baissée, concentrée à recoudre l'abdomen d'un cadavre. Comme à son habitude, ses mains étaient imbibées de sang mais son tablier lui, était resté impeccable. Ce fut le grincement de la porte principale que George venait de refermer derrière lui qui l'avertit de la présence de ses convives. Elle releva la tête pour identifier ses visiteurs, mais sa vue fut obstruée par une mèche rebelle qui s'était détachée de son chignon. A peine eut-elle le temps de la remettre en place que Julia s'était déjà avancée discrètement près de la table. Pour ainsi dire, Emily ne la reconnut réellement que lorsque celle çi se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Le choc fut immense. Julia, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis sa dernière visite en prison, se tenait rayonnante devant elle, transformée et plus gracieuse que jamais.

- Bonjour Dr Grace, dit-elle avec beaucoup de douceur et de chaleur dans sa voix.

Emily fut tellement ravie de cette présence qu'elle voulut se précipiter vers son mentor pour l'enlacer. Elle dut néanmoins se raviser, non pas qu'elle trouvait cet élan d'affection déplacé entre un élève et son ancien professeur, mais parce qu'elle se rappela que ses mains étaient toujours pleine de sang.

- Dr Ogden ! Je suis si contente de vous revoir. Je vous croyais encore à Buffalo.

- Je suis arrivée ce matin.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Eh bien vivante, pour être honnête, sourit timidement Julia.

Emily dût interrompre la conversation pendant un bref instant le temps de se diriger vers l' évier, situé à l'autre bout de la salle, et de se rincer les mains. Julia profita de ce bref laps de temps pour s'approcher du cadavre. Sa curiosité d'ancien médecin légiste la poussa à décortiquer du regard les plaies de ce parfait inconnu. La cause de la mort paraissait assez évidente Décès suite à une blessure par balle au niveau des tempes, l' absence de résidus de poudre sur le visage suggérant un tir à bout portant. Emily, redisposée à reprendre la conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée, revint vers Julia en s'essuyant les mains, satisfaite qu'elles soient maintenant parfaitement propres.

- En tout cas je suis ravie de vous revoir porter des couleurs. On ne peut pas dire que la dernière tenue que je vous ai vu porter vous allait à ravir.

Julia se raidie à l'entente de cette remarque. Elle ressentit un frisson désagréable se propager le long de son dos qui lui fit crisper les doigts. La référence à son ancienne tenue de prisonnière la plongea dans un état de panique qu'elle pensait ne plus avoir à revivre. Heureusement, ni George ou Emily ne remarquèrent son moment de faiblesse. Une fois le malaise disparu, elle sourit gentiment en retour à Emily. Elle ne pouvait pas reprocher au dr Grace son habituelle franchise et ses maladresses relationnelles qui la rendaient si attachante. Venant d'une autre, elle aurait néanmoins trouvé cette remarque déplacée.

- Oui, entre la tenue de deuil et celle de prisonnière, je n'ai pas été comblée question mode ces derniers mois.

Le jeune docteur remarqua l'intérêt que portait Julia pour la victime.

- Mr Fildwick, mort hier soir. Elle se tourna vers George. Agent Crabtree j'ai fini mon rapport si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil. J'imagine que c'est la raison principale de votre présence ici.

Le sourire malicieux qu'elle venait de lancer furtivement à George en disait long sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour l'agent de police.

- Hum oui docteur. Répondit George, à la fois enjoué et gêné par ce sourire.

- Fildwick ? Répéta Julia, intriguée.

Ce nom ne lui était pas étranger. George s'approcha d'elle, concerné.

- Vous le connaissiez docteur ?

Elle répondit par un signe négatif de la tête.

- Son visage ne me dit rien. Mais ce nom...

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes en se le répétant plusieurs fois dans la tête.

- Je suis désolé agent Crabtree, je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir.

- Ce n'est rien docteur, je suis sûr que ça vous reviendra.

- Et quand ça arrivera, je vous en ferai part dans les plus brefs délais, c'est promis.

- Merci docteur.

Julia jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge de la salle principale.

- Emily, j'ai été ravie de vous revoir, mais malheureusement je dois partir...

Julia aurait préféré rester plus de temps à la morgue dans l'espoir d'y voir apparaître William mais elle devait passer à l'asile pour signer ses papiers de réinsertion.

- Moi aussi docteur, peut être nous reverrons nous lundi à la soirée de charité organisée par le Dr Leopold ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas si je pourrais y assister, je viens tout juste de rentrer et, je n'ai reçu encore aucune invitation...

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai entendu dire que tous les médecins de la ville y étaient conviés.

- Eh bien, je vais y réfléchir dans ce cas.

Elle commença par emprunter le chemin de la sortie mais s'arrêta en route pour se tourner vers George :

- Agent Crabtree, lorsque le détective Murdoch rentrera à la gendarmerie, dites lui que je suis passée, et que j'aimerai beaucoup m'entretenir avec lui.

George acquiesça et lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée. Emily attendit d'être complètement seule avec George pour reprendre la parole :

- Elle n'est pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

- De la suspension du détective? Non Emily, je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui en parler.

…

Ces quatre derniers mois avaient été aussi éprouvant pour William qu'ils l'avaient été pour Julia. D'abord, il avait dû accepter le départ de la femme qu'il aime, départ qui l'avait profondément attristé. Puis il avait dû encaisser les retombées de leur « liaison » rendue publique lors du procès. Il était devenu depuis lors, l'objet de tous les ragots de la ville. Les gens le dévisageaient du regard dans la rue, chuchotaient entre eux lorsqu'ils le croisaient par hasard. Malgré la disculpation de Julia, les torontois avaient refusé de croire en son innocence, du moins en sa totale innocence ; il était plus facile pour eux de continuer à la blâmer, elle la femme infidèle, que d'admettre qu'ils avaient pu se tromper en la condamnant à tort pour le meurtre de son mari. Quand à William, il n'était plus à leurs yeux que l'amant catholique, détective qui plus est, de cette femme immorale. Même si cette situation avait été dure à encaisser seul, il trouvait un réconfort en l'absence de Julia; elle n'avait ainsi pas eu à supporter ces absurdités. Bien évidemment, la carrière du détective en avait aussi été affectée. Les deux premières semaines qui suivirent la libération de Julia avaient été plutôt calmes. Il travaillait comme à son habitude du matin au soir, et il pouvait compter sur les agents du poste n°4, qui s'étaient toujours montrés cordiaux voir même amicaux avec lui, pour le soutenir. Mais les commérages s'étaient intensifiés dans la ville à partir de la troisième semaine. Son image de citoyen comme celle de détective s'était brutalement dégradée. Il ne pouvait plus enquêter sur une affaire sans que son sérieux et son impartialité soient remis en question, que ce soit par les témoins ou par les proches des victimes qui réclamaient aussitôt auprès de Giles un détective plus compétant pour élucider le meurtre de leur cher disparu. « Après tout, disaient-ils tous à l'inspecteur chef, quel genre de détective peut- il être s'il s'amuse sur son temps libre à rendre cocu tous les maris de la ville ?».

Un matin, il avait trouvé un courrier provenant de la mairie de Toronto sur son bureau. Les conseillers municipaux avaient trouvé bon, pour son bien personnel et celui de la ville tout entière, de diminuer ses horaires de travail par deux. On lui avait retiré la moitié de ses enquêtes, et il n'était plus autorisé à participer aux cérémonies publiques de la gendarmerie. Il s'était résigné à accepter chacune de ces contraintes, mais chaque regard accusateur porté sur lui le blessait de plus en plus profondément. Brackenreid avait assisté à tous ces changements impuissant. Il n'était pas en position de défier l'autorité de ses supérieurs en raison de sa précédente suspension qui venait à peine d'être levée. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de jurer deux fois plus que d'habitude et de surveiller de près Crabtree qui avait repris la plupart des affaires de Murdoch.

Et pour terminer, il y eut cet incident. Deux jours plus tôt, alors qu'il sortait de la messe, trois hommes l'avaient agrippé par le col et l'avaient entraîné loin des regards pour le ruer de coups. Il n'avait comprit le motif de cette agression que lorsqu'un des hommes lui cracha au visage en le traitant de « sale catholique libertin ». Il avait essayé de se défendre, mais à un contre trois, il n'y avait pas eu grand chose à faire. Il avait juste réussi à toucher l'un de ses agresseurs au visage avant de perdre connaissance. Malheureusement pour lui, cet homme se trouvait être le fils d'un des juges les plus renommés de Toronto. Il s'était tout de suite plaint auprès de son père qui n'avait pas tardé à en informer l'inspecteur chef. Murdoch s'était fait suspendre sur le champ le matin même pour agression sur la voie publique de la part d'un agent de police. « Comme si cela ne suffisait pas », avait pensé Murdoch, que personne n'avait cru lorsqu'il avait essayé d'expliquer comment cet événement s'était réellement passé. Il était rentré chez lui abattu, sans même prendre la peine de passer chez un médecin pour soigner les hématomes qu'il avait reçu la veille et qu'il portait tous le long du dos et sur une partie du front.

…

William avait passé le reste de la journée sans sortir de chez lui à confectionner une nouvelle invention, à défaut de pouvoir travailler à la gendarmerie. Il devait être dix heures du soir lorsqu'il fut dérangé par le pas lourd de Mme Kitchen sur les marches d'escalier du couloir. Elle n'était pas seule. Il l'entendait converser avec une femme qui ne devait sûrement pas faire partie de la pension et que Mme Kitchen devait guider à l'étage. Il se remit à bricoler, tout en continuant à prêter attention au va et vient qui se passait dans le couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il crut entendre de nouveau les escaliers craquer, Mme Kitchen redescendait au rez de chaussée mais sans son interlocutrice lui semblait-il. Même si depuis plusieurs secondes, il ne discernait plus aucun signe de vie dans le couloir, il restait persuadé que cette inconnue se tenait là, peut être même juste derrière sa porte. Qu'attendait elle pour aller se coucher si elle habitait ici ? Et si elle rendait visite à un des pensionnaires, pourquoi ne faisait elle pas remarquer sa présence? A moins qu'elle ne fut là pour lui, et qu'elle appréhendait de le voir. A peine prit-il le temps de se lever pour vérifier l'identité de cette visiteuse, qu'elle se décida enfin à taper timidement à sa porte. Il ouvrit la porte :

- William...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras. William, mit du temps à réaliser exactement ce qu'il se passait. Extrêmement surpris et transporté d'une joie qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis des mois, il la serra fort en retour en laissant ses mains lui caresser le bas du dos. Son odeur lui avait manqué, tout comme la douceur de ses cheveux sur son visage et ses baisers qu'elle commençait maintenant à déposer dans le creux de son cou. L'étreinte passionnée de la jeune femme , aussi agréable fut elle, raviva cependant la douleur qu'il avait au bas du dos depuis qu'il s'était fait agressé. Son amie sentit qu'elle lui avait fait mal, et elle s'était mise à rougir. Elle rompit alors l'étreinte pour mieux le regarder, et ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre pendant quelques secondes. Sans dire un mot, il s'était approché à nouveau d'elle pour embrasser ses lèvres, le contact de leur bouches leur provoqua à tout deux un léger frisson agréable. Le baiser dura jusqu'à que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait assez de souffle pour continuer. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils purent enfin se parler...après quatre mois de séparation.

- Julia !

- William...lui sourit-elle

- Depuis quand es tu rentrée ?

- Ce matin. Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse de te voir, tu m'as tellement manqué...

- Et moi donc !

Elle déposa à nouveau un baiser sur les lèvres du détective qui lui caressa doucement la joue en retour.

- Je voulais te faire la surprise de mon retour ce matin, mais tu n'étais pas à la gendarmerie.

- Oui, à ce propos...

- Je sais tout William, pour ta suspension. Je suis repassée au poste tout à l'heure, dans l'espoir de t'y voir. L'inspecteur Brackenreid n'a au début pas voulu m'expliquer pourquoi tu étais toujours absent, alors j'ai dû insister et il a fini par me dire la vérité... Mais comment vas tu William, tu tiens le coup ?

- Plus ou moins, c'est dur de rester ici sans rien faire.

- Dès que j'ai su pour ton agression et ta mise à pied, je n'ai pas pu attendre, je voulais voir par moi même si tu allais bien... peu importe l'heure.

Elle caressa doucement la zone de son front qui était toujours enflée. Le rappel de sa récente suspension et de la situation précaire dans laquelle il se trouvait aujourd'hui dans la société ramena brutalement William à la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas continuer, elle devait partir, sans quoi les ragots s'intensifierait dès le lendemain matin et il savait qu'elle ne le supporterait pas. Même s'il appréciait énormément le contact des doigts de Julia sur sa peau, il dut interrompre cette caresse. Il lui prit doucement la main encore posée sur son visage qu'il lâcha peu de temps après. Elle le regarda perplexe, et vexée d'avoir été repoussée. Le regard du détective avait changé, il était étrange, à la fois triste et anxieux :

- Julia... Tu ne devrais pas être ici...

Cette remarque lui glaça le sang. Comment pouvait-il dire ça alors qu'il y a peine quelques secondes, il l'embrassait avec tellement de passion.

- Que veux tu dire?

Il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours dans les situations qui le rendaient mal à l'aise, il détourna son regard de Julia pour fixer le sol et se frotta nerveusement l'un des sourcils.

- On pourrait se m'éprendre sur la raison de ta visite... chez moi...à cette heure çi comme tu viens de le faire remarquer…

- Je vois ! Lâcha telle froissée en croisant les bras.

Elle lui jetait maintenant un regard noir. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir mis définitivement un terme à ce moment de complicité qu'elle avait attendu toute la journée.

- Julia...

- Je ne comprends pas William, tu fais attention aux commérages maintenant ?

- Oui …Non, ce n'est pas ça...

Elle haussa le ton et commença à montrer sa frustration en accompagnant ses paroles d'amples gestes des bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on en à faire de ce que pensent les autres maintenant que je ne suis plus mariée ? On a déjà passé un an à se restreindre, à faire attention...Je n'en peux plus !

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple...

Il se rapprocha d'elle pour la calmer Il avait peur qu'elle continue à élever encore la voix ce qui aurait eu comme effet d'alerter les voisins de sa présence ici, mais à peine eut-il touché son épaule, qu'elle le rejeta d'un geste sec de la main.

- Ne te fatigue pas William, j'ai compris. Le problème c'est que je suis veuve maintenant... et toujours officiellement en deuil, c'est ça ? Tout de suite notre « relation » devient moins correcte. Je devrais me lamenter sur mon sort et m'interdire d'être heureuse. Quand à imaginer encore avoir un jour des relations intimes, oh alors ça, ça devrait être comme tous le reste de mes plaisirs; à bannir... Est-ce vraiment ce que tu penses ?

- Non Julia, bien sûr que non ! Laisse moi t'expliquer...

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer... Elle sentit les larmes se former dans ses yeux. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était de craquer devant lui et lui donner raison...bonne nuit William !

Elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner vers lui.

- Juste pour clarifier les choses, j'étais simplement venue pour te parler ce soir... rien de plus.

Elle ne claqua pas la porte parce-qu'il était déjà tard mais le cœur y était. William se retrouva de nouveau seul, sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une chose était sûr cependant, Julia était bel et bien de retour.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à mettre en ligne ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai été on ne peut plus occupée ces dernières semaines. Je reprend donc là où je m'étais arrêter, juste après retrouvailles «mouvementées » entre Julia et William. Sur ce je m'éclipse, et bonne lecture :D

...

La lumière des lampadaires n'éclairait que partiellement les ruelles sombres d'un Toronto victorien embrumé par le froid. Il était à peine vingt trois heures que déjà la capitale canadienne s'amusait à prendre des aires de ville fantôme. Désertes, les ruelles remplies d'activité humaine la journée, n'étaient dès lors qu'envahies par une légère buée blanche s'échappant des égouts et se répandant fantomatiquement vers les hauteurs. Le calme absolu, jusqu'alors interrompu uniquement par le fredonnement régulier des arbres soumis au vent, venait d'être chassé définitivement par le bruit de pas accélérés d'une jeune femme sur les dalles irrégulières du trottoir. La présence de cette figure manifestement troublée et agitée venait bouleverser l'équilibre de ce décor pourtant si paisible.

Julia marchait rapidement tête baissée et recroquevillée par le froid. Le bruit de ses talons sur le sol masquaient ceux des sanglots, pourtant nerveux et secs, qui s'échappaient de sa gorge. Ses joues étaient remplies de larmes qui, séchées immédiatement par le froid, laissaient des marques désagréables de brûlures sur son visage. « Rejetée par William ? » n'arrêtait-elle pas de se répéter. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'appartement du détective, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles qu'ils avaient pu s'échanger. « Refuser de la recevoir plus longtemps chez lui par peur de choquer ? » Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre sa réaction, pourquoi se soucier maintenant du quand dira t'on ? Elle se sentait blessée, énervée mais surtout profondément attristée. Alors que plus rien ne semblait pouvoir se mettre en travers de leur route, voilà que c'était lui qui faisait marche arrière, qui s'éloignait d'elle. Ce n'était définitivement pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé leurs retrouvailles. Elle inspira profondément l'air glacé en fermant les yeux puis accéléra le pas pour mieux évacuer sa frustration.

En passant devant chez elle, elle fut surprise de constater qu'il y avait encore de la lumière dans son salon. « Éléonore... » Pensa-t'-elle confuse. Elle sortit ses mains gelées et rougies de son manteau et frappa avec peu d'ardeur à sa porte afin de ne pas les meurtrir davantage. Une domestique manifestement en tenue de civile vint lui ouvrir peu de temps après.

- Madame ! Oh Dieu soit loué vous n'avez rien !

- Oh Éléonore, je suis navrée...

La domestique aida Julia à retirer son manteau et prit aussitôt ses mains dans les siennes pour les réchauffer. La jeune femme se laissa faire même si elle trouvait étrange cet élan de bienveillance de la part de sa servante, d'habitude si réservée Elle devait vraiment s'être beaucoup inquiétée pour réagir de manière aussi attentionnée.

- Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs, j'étais prête à prévenir la gendarmerie de votre absence.

- Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû vous prévenir que je rentrerai tard ce soir, c'est impardonnable de ma part . Vous faire rester travailler jusqu'à cette heure, c'est inhumain je... je suis ... vous n'auriez pas dû m'attendre ! Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas rentrée chez vous depuis tout ce temps ?

- Vous savez bien que je ne finis jamais mon service tant que l'on ne m'y a pas contraint.

Julia fut énormément touchée par la loyauté exemplaire de sa domestique.

- J'admire votre dévotion, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à votre famille qui doit vous attendre, s'inquiéter pour vous ...à cause de moi.

- Ne vous en voulez pas docteur. Pour être honnête, je ne pouvais pas partir sans être sûre que vous rentreriez saine et sauve ce soir. Vous êtes là maintenant, c'est l'essentiel.

Julia lui sourit timidement, son regard était à la fois doux et rempli de reconnaissance. C'est à ce moment là que la domestique remarqua les yeux rougis de sa maîtresse. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de lui en faire la remarque ne sachant plus très bien si sa position de servante lui permettait ce genre d'indélicatesse. « Et puis à quoi bon ? » pensa-t'elle.

- Docteur, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Julia eut du mal à retenir sa surprise. La conversation, qui prenait de plus en plus une tournure personnelle, commença à la rendre mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler d'autre chose que de péripéties ménagères avec sa servante; non pas que le problème venait du fait qu'Éléonore soit sous ses ordres; Julia était une femme moderne et ouverte qui se souciait très peu des codes hiérarchiques de la société, mais parce qu'elle avait toujours été incapable d'extérioriser aussi facilement ses sentiments.

- Comment? Je veux dire oui, oui bien sûr... mais pourquoi cette question ?

- Vos yeux, ils sont... je veux dire... bégaya sa domestique en regardant concernée le visage dévasté de Julia.

Cette dernière ne comprit le sens de ces paroles qu'en se mettant face à un miroir afin de constater par elle même l'état de son reflet. Celui ci n'était pas fidèle au visage qu'elle avait l'habitude de maquiller tous les matins. Elle resta quelques secondes bouche bée et effrayée par sa propre image qui semblait avoir vieillie de plusieurs années en l'espace d'une seule heure. Ses yeux étaient effectivement bombés et rougis mais aussi encerclés par un mascara terne et s'étalant jusqu'aux paupières. On pouvait également encore discerner le faisceau de larmes séchées qu'elle portait sur les joues. Elle se retourna aussitôt du miroir en essuyant rapidement du revers de la main, le plus de mascara possible.

- Oh... ce n'est rien, essaya-telle de répondre le plus naturellement possible, le froid certainement ?

Julia baissa les yeux au sol pleine de honte, honte de devoir encore une fois mentir pour paraître forte, pour dissimuler ses faiblesses. Elle savait que sa domestique ne serait pas dupe mais qu'elle comprendrait aussi que ce mensonge était une manière, certes peu habile mais efficace, de montrer qu'elle n'était pas prête à parler ouvertement de ses émotions. Éléonore acquiesça, la regardant toujours inquiète mais maintenant pleine de compassion. Elle ne posa pas davantage de question mais s'approcha quand même d'elle pour déposer amicalement sa main sur son bras.

- Prenez soin de vous madame.

Elle mit son chapeau et commença à sortir de la maison lorsque sa maîtresse la rattrapa sur le perron.

- Éléonore, reposez vous demain, ne venez pas travailler. Je vous fais congé de cette semaine, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire... après les événements de ce soir.

- Merci madame, mais je préfère décliner votre offre. Vous venez à peine de rentrer de voyage et je suis persuadée que mes services vous seront encore nécessaires pour vous aider à vous réinstaller... De plus, je pense qu'une présence bienveillante vous ferait le plus grand bien, en ce moment plus qu'à aucun autre.

Julia ne savait pas quoi dire devant tant de compassion, elle lui sourit, même si elle aurait voulu faire beaucoup plus.

- Bonne nuit madame, je viendrai demain vous servir le petit déjeuner comme d'habitude à 8 heures.

- Bonne nuit Éléonore, et merci pour tout.

Une fois seule, Julia monta à l'étage se faire couler un bain. Elle se déshabilla et déposa avec nonchalance ses habits en tas sur le sol carrelé de la salle de bain. Elle fit la grimace lorsque l'eau chaude recouvrit une partie de son dos dénudé dont la peau était encore froide. Néanmoins, cette sensation d'abord désagréable, se révéla être des plus apaisante lorsque la totalité de son corps fut immergé et bercé par les légers mouvements d'eau provoqués par son entrée dans la baignoire. Elle aurait pu s'endormir sans problèmes dans cette position si elle ne dégustait pas en même temps un verre de vin qu'elle avait monté avec elle de la salle à manger. Quel meilleur remède pour surmonter une journée difficile que de siroter un excellent Chardonnay tout en appréciant la volupté d'une eau chaude sur sa peau lisse et nue ? Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à déposer son verre vide sur le rebord de la baignoire, son regard fut attiré par un bout de papier qui sortait de la poche de sa blouse, toujours posée indélicatement par terre. Elle avait dû le porter toute la journée sans s'en rendre compte. Elle se leva et tira avec précaution sur le morceau qui dépassait. Une fois le papier sorti intégralement de la pile de linge, elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une lettre. Elle était froissée et gondolée par les vapeurs d'eau qui saturaient l'air de la salle de bain. Malgré tout, les mots qui l'ornaient étaient parfaitement lisibles.

« Chère Jules,

Tout d'abord, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir réussi à déposer aussi facilement cette lettre dans ta poche sans attirer ton attention. Je ne veux pas dire par là que je suis fière de mon coup, mais quand même, il faut avouer que tu es tellement distraite parfois. Pourquoi t'avoir dissimulé cette lettre me diras-tu ? Pour la simple raison d'être sûre que tu la liras uniquement lors de ton arrivée à Toronto. Te connaissant, je suis certaine que tu ne la remarqueras qu'en te déshabillant, n'ai-je pas raison ? Mais je m'égare... Plus sérieusement, Jules, je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer à m'inquiéter pour toi, pour ton bien être. Je reste persuadée, même si tu m'as promis d'être complètement rétablie, qu'une part de toi reste et malheureusement restera toujours blessée et anéantie par ce que tu as vécu cet été. Je te connais assez pour prévoir que ton retour au Canada ne se fera pas sans encombres et qu'il te fera certainement encore souffrir. Sûrement moins que si tu n'étais jamais partie, mais suffisamment pour inquiéter ta pauvre sœur à des kilomètres de toi. Il arrivera donc encore des moments et j'en suis profondément attristée, où tu te remettras en question, où tu repenseras encore le cœur serré à tout ce que tu as dû surmonter. Pour être honnête, j'ai peur que tu te retrouves alors seule dans ces moments là. Rien que de t'imaginer pleurer dans ta chambre déserte, repliée sur toi même, me fait frissonner de terreur. C'est pourquoi je veux que tu conserves cette lettre, et que tu la relises chaque fois qu'une rechute se présentera. Je ne serai certes pas présente comme je l'ai été pour toi ces derniers mois, mais néanmoins je serai avec toi à travers ces lignes et ainsi, j'aurais au moins la certitude de te savoir accompagnée dans ton chagrin.

Tu es la femme la plus courageuse, la plus forte mais aussi la plus têtue que je connaisse et je suis on ne peut plus fière d'être de ta famille. N'es pas honte d'ouvrir ton cœur aux personnes que tu aimes, et par là, nous savons toutes les deux à qui je fais référence en particulier.

Bon retour chez toi,

Ta petite sœur Ruby

PS : Je sais que c'est très improbable, mais si tu as l'occasion de croiser père, salue le de ma part et répète lui que non, je ne suis pas prête à quitter New York pour venir revivre avec lui et que oui, une femme peut avoir de l'avenir dans le journalisme sans forcément écrire sous l'identité d'un homme. »

Julia ne put s'empêcher de sourire, cette lettre, c'était du Ruby tout craché. Elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer et ses yeux légèrement s'humidifier. Sa sœur avait un don, comment ferait-elle sinon pour toujours être présente d'une manière ou d'une autre, lorsqu'elle en avait le plus besoin? Et ce soir, plus que n'importe quel autre, Julia était anéantie, blessée et tiraillée par la pensé d'avoir encore une fois perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

…

Crabtree sortit épuisé de la salle d'interrogatoire du poste n°4, « trois longues heures interminables de lutte verbale pour aboutir à cette absurdité totale, cet homme pouvait-il être fou ? » pensait-il en regardant par la vitre l'individu qu'il venait de questionner, encore assis sur la chaise des suspects. George aurait pu jurer, par la difficulté qu'il avait à plisser la peau du visage, qu'il traînait avec lui l'équivalent de trois valises de cernes sous chaque œil. Ce n'était pas étonnant après la nuit qu'il venait de vivre. Il était loin de se douter qu'en étant détective, il serait amené à vivre de pareilles escapades nocturnes. George avait passé des heures dans les rues froides de la ville en se concentrant chaque minute pour rester éveiller. Des heures et des heures à décortiquer chaque partielle de Toronto dans l'espoir d'y retrouver cet individu. Il s'agissait de l'homme qui avait découvert le corps de Mr Fildwick l'avant veille, et qui après avoir prévenu la gendarmerie de l'existence du cadavre, s'était enfui de la scène de crime sans jamais redonner signe de vie. Georges avait finalement réussi à le retrouver aux aurores dans un bar, avachi sur le comptoir, et l'avait traîné de force jusqu'au commissariat pour le questionner sur sa douteuse disparition. Alors qu'il pensait que sa veillée nocturne touchait enfin à sa fin, l'interrogatoire s'était révélé, lui aussi, interminable et des plus farfelus.

Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son bureau pour s'accorder furtivement un peu de sommeil, lorsque l'inspecteur l'interpella, passablement énervé.

- Crabtree, dans mon bureau !

Encore assez éveillé pour craindre la colère de son patron, il le rejoignit avec une certaine appréhension. Il faut dire que l'humeur de l'inspecteur Brakenreid était devenue des plus exécrables ces derniers mois. Chaques agents du poste n°4 avaient noté ce changement de comportement et étaient tous d'accord pour le faire coïncider au moment où l'intégrité du détective Murdoch avait été remise en question. Ils avaient appris dès lors à se comporter plus prudemment avec lui, essayant de ne pas l'énerver davantage qu'il l'était déjà.

- Dites moi que je n'ai pas eu tort de vous refiler l'affaire Fildwick ? Dit-il en faisant claquer la porte de son bureau derrière l'agent Crabtree inquiet et fatigué.

- Monsieur ?

- Ce n'est pas que ça me déplaise de vous voir jouer au détective en l'absence de Murdoch, mais déjà deux jours que ce pauvre bougre est mort et vous n'avez pas été fichu de me présenter ne serait-ce qu'un début de rapport!

- C'est que je suis justement très occupé par cette affaire, loin d'être évidente et...

- Occupé, je vois ! dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Dans ce cas qu'elles sont les nouvelles « détective » ? Avez vous prévenu la famille du défunt, connaissez vous le dernier lieu qu'il ai fréquenté, oh et peut être même avez vous déjà retrouvé son assassin, pendu à l'heure qu'il est?

- Euh non monsieur mais...

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Sacrebleu ! Vous ne manquez pas d'air !

Il s'affala sur la chaise de son bureau et laissa reposer sa nuque sur le dossier. Il remarqua alors l'inquiétude de Georges qui se tenait toujours debout et crispé devant lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre en pitié. « Après tout, il était loin d'être responsable de la situation actuelle dans laquelle se trouvait William ».

- Bien, dans ce cas, reprit-il d'une voix plus docile, qu'avez vous trouvé qui fasse enfin avancer cette enquête ?

Georges se racla nerveusement la gorge comme s'il s'apprêtait à plaidoyer devant un juge.

- Eh bien j'ai toutes les raisons de croire que notre victime n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait être, Fildwick n'était pas son vrai nom. Cet homme était en fait un voleur, encore inconnu des forces de police, qui usurpait l'identité de ses victimes.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis la puce à l'oreille ?

- Le Dr Grace m'a fait remarquer que la veste qu'il portait, celle dont l'étiquette de la poche intérieure portait inscrit le nom de Nicolas Fildwick, ne lui allait pas. Ce n'était pas la sienne. De plus ses ongles étaient beaucoup trop sales et ses mains calleuses pour qu'il fasse parti de cette riche famille de textile industrielle que sont les Fildwick.

Crabtree se mit à regarder penseur la neige tomber de la fenêtre de l'inspecteur.

- Vous savez, avec le froid qui court, avoir un manteau chaud n'est pas donné à tout le monde, et il peut arriver que certains choisissent la solution de facilité en dérobant à de riches...

- Crabtree, vous vous égarez !

- Hum oui, j'ai donc contacter le père Fildwick pour savoir si la photo du cadavre que je lui présentait était bien celle de Nicolas. Il m'a répondu que son fils était on ne peut plus en vie, mais qu'il trouvait étrange que je vienne parlé de lui alors que justement il s'était fait agressé dans la rue trois jours plus tôt par un homme qui l'avait dépouiller de la moitié de ses biens.

Brakenreid se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

- Sacrebleu, c'est le nom d'une sacrée fripouille, dont on ignore toujours l'identité, à qui l'on doit rendre justice !

- Il y a autre chose, je viens d'interroger l'homme qui a découvert son corps...

- Ahhh, celui qui s'est enfui comme un dératé en notre présence, il était temps !

- Hum oui, et bien vous n'allez pas en croire vos oreilles, il affirme que c'était une femme et non un homme qu'il a découvert hier, morte, à l'emplacement exacte de notre cadavre.

L'inspecteur se frotta nerveusement le front pour finalement se diriger vers l'étagère où il gardait religieusement ses plus précieuses bouteilles.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre ! Et où avez vous retrouvez cette enclume ?

- Dans un bar, mais...

- Ah, ça explique tout ! Cet homme délire, il doit être aussi sobre en ce moment que je le suis le soir de la saint Sylvestre !

- Il m'avait l'air très convainquant, et beaucoup moins saoul qu'on pourrait penser.

- Donc vous le croyez, vous pensez sérieusement que Mr Fildwick, ou quoi que soit son vrai nom, ai changé de sexe entre le moment où il est mort et celui où les agents l'ont découvert ?

- Non, enfin...

L'inspecteur recommença à élever la voix, irrité par la naïveté de l'agent de police.

- Soit cet imbécile ne sait pas différencier un homme d'une femme, soit il prend un malin plaisir à vous rouler dans la farine. Bon sang, il pourrait très bien être notre meurtrier !

- C'est pourquoi je voulais proposer au Dr Ogden de venir l'analyser. Elle pourrait nous indiquer l'état mental de cet individus et à ce moment là...

L'inspecteur l'interrompit à nouveau.

- Eh bien, allez-y, allez la chercher, vous n'avez pas besoin de mon autorisation pour ça.

Crabtree s'exécuta, laissant Brakenreid seul face à son verre de scotch. « Bon sang, soupira -t'il en suivant du regard Crabtree quittant le poste pour rejoindre l'asile, « et Murdoch toujours coincé chez lui à ne rien faire... »

…

- Qu'en pensez vous docteur ? Demanda George, en refermant la porte de l'interrogatoire derrière Julia.

- Et bien, aussi insensé que cela puisse paraître, cet homme était sincère.

Le regard perplexe du policier trahissait sa surprise.

- En êtes vous sûre ?

- J'ai bien fait attention à ses expressions faciales. A aucun moment il ne vous a répondu en regardant vers la gauche. De plus, j'ai pu déceler un tic qu'il avait à la lèvre inférieure. Celle ci se contractait nerveusement dès que vous évoquiez le cadavre. Je pense sincèrement qu'il n'a pas fait que découvrir découvrir cette personne, mais qu'il a aussi dû assister à son exécution. C'est un homme choqué et apeuré que vous avez sous les yeux, et non un menteur... encore moins un lunatique.

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes, sachant que ce qu'elle allait dire à Crabtree n'allait pas lui faire plaisir.

- C'est bien le corps d'une femme que cet homme a découvert... je suis désolée de venir compliquer votre enquête.

- Ne le soyez pas, au contraire, grâce à vous elle va enfin pouvoir avancer correctement.

- Vu l'odeur qu'il dégage, ce pauvre homme a dû essayer de noyer sa crainte dans l'alcool toute la nuit.

- Merci infiniment docteur, d'être venu si rapidement.

Julia lui sourit amicalement.

- Je vous en prie, ça m'a fait plaisir de travailler de nouveau avec vous.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux brusquement vers le bureau de l'inspecteur lorsque des éclats de voix en sortirent. Un homme en fut jeté dehors peu de temps après par Brakenreid, écarlate de colère.

- Jamais, je dis bien jamais vous n'obtiendrez de moi ne serait-ce qu'un seul détail sur la vie privée de mes détectives ! Et à partir de maintenant, vous pouvez être sûr qu'aucune affaire en cours de cette gendarmerie ne finira dans vos sales torchons ! Sortez immédiatement d'ici ou je vous assure que mes gars se feront un plaisir de vous arranger le portrait !

L'homme s'empressa de s'éloigner de Brakenreid en remettant comme il put son chapeau en place. Lorsqu'il passa devant les deux collègues de l'inspecteur, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour dévisager Julia, puis reprit sa course effrénée vers la sortie.

- Sacrés journalistes, pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Grommela Brakenreid en refermant bruyamment la porte de son bureau derrière lui.

Crabtree se retourna vers Julia

- L'inspecteur est légèrement à cran ces derniers temps, se sentit-il obligé de préciser.

Mais Julia ne l'écoutait plus, son regard était déjà perdu mélancoliquement vers le bureau vide de William.

- … et l'absence du détective n'arrange pas les choses, reprit tristement Crabtree qui devinait à quoi pensait la jeune femme.

Julia se retourna vers lui, le regard toujours mélancolique et concerné.

- George, savez vous combien de temps la suspension du détective Murdoch durera t'elle ?

Il soupira tristement

- Pour être honnête docteur, je n'en ai aucune idée, peut être encore plusieurs mois...

- Aussi longtemps ?

- Je le crains...

- Pour s'être simplement défendu contre une bande de voyous ?

- L'un d'eux était quand même le fils du juge Clobert... et de plus, je suis certain qu'il se serait fait suspendre de toute façon, avec ou sans cette agression.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Les élus municipaux doivent trouver plus simple de le mettre à l'écart, avec toutes ces accusations portées contre lui...

Julia sentit ses joues s'empourprer et son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

- Quelles accusations !? Mon Dieu, mais de quoi voulez vous parler ?

- Je...je pensais que vous étiez au courant... bégaya George confu.

- Au courant de quoi ?

Elle pouvait dorénavant sentir les pulsations de son cœur s'accélérer et remonter jusqu'à ses tympans.

- Docteur... depuis votre départ, le détective n'a pas arrêté d'être persécuté, poignardé dans le dos par tous les citoyens de la ville. Depuis votre arrestation et...votre liaison rendue publique... la réputation du détective a été plus que salie.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lui dévoilait les dessous des accusations portées contre Murdoch, le visage de Julia se décomposa de minutes en minutes.

- William est en train de payer le prix de mon arrestation, de notre relation ? Tout cela est de ma faute...

Ce n'était plus une voix claire qui sortait de sa gorge, mais un murmure suffoquant, interrompu par l'émotion.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, docteur... essaya-t'-il de la rassurer.

- C'est pourtant la vérité... comment ai-je pu laisser faire ça, murmura-t'-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Il n'y a malheureusement rien eu à faire, nous sommes tous restés impuissant face à cette situation...

Tout s'éclaircissait, tout devenait plus clair pour elle. Pourquoi William faisait si attention aux ragots, pourquoi il l'avait interrompu la veille... à aucun moment il n'avait voulu la repousser, tout cela, il l'avait fait dans le seul but de la protéger, de lui éviter de vivre ce que lui avait encaissé durant son absence. Elle en était maintenant persuadée et s'en voulait énormément de s'être comporté tel qu'elle l'avait fait avec lui, de s'être énervée si injustement contre un homme qui souffrait douloureusement et en silence depuis des mois.

- Merci George... de m'avoir raconter tout ça, je... Je suis désolée, je dois partir, je dois absolument voir William...

- Attendez docteur, je suis censé le retrouver à mon appartement dans une demie heure. Il m'aide officieusement à résoudre l'affaire Fildwick. Vous devriez venir le rejoindre avec moi.

Elle lui sourit, son regard était tendre et plein de gratitude

- Merci George, merci infiniment.

…...


	4. Chapter 4

William attendait déjà depuis plus d'une demie heure devant la porte de l'appartement de George. Le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait était terne et vieillot sans pour autant porter le charme de l'authentique. Une odeur amère de soupe de grand-mère lui retournait l'estomac, elle semblait s'échapper de chaque mètre carré du papier peint qui tapissait maladroitement et inégalement les murs gondolés de la pension. Il était assis contre l'un de ces murs, le bas du corps reposé sur une moquette délavée qui manifestement fut un temps, était ornée de fleurs mais dont les années avaient eu raison des pétales. N'importe quel homme sain d'esprit ne se serait pas attarder plus de dix minutes dans ce couloir, mais William devait prendre sur lui, il était là pour son ami qu'il respectait plus que tout. A vrai dire, cet immeuble lui rappela ses années où il était encore agent, et durant lesquelles il avait dû lui aussi vivre dans un endroit pareil.

Il regarda encore une fois sa montre et soupira . Il se redressa, remit alors son chapeau en place et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il entendit des murmures s'élever de la chambre d'escalier En tendant correctement l'oreille, il put discerner deux voix s'alterner, l'une masculine, plutôt enthousiaste et pleine de joie de vivre, l'autre féminine, beaucoup plus douce et chaleureuse. Elles s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure que leurs deux propriétaires gravissaient les étages

« - Surtout ne soyez pas choquée par l'état de mon appartement, je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le ranger ce matin.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je vous promets de ne pas y faire attention.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir comment correctement vous recevoir, c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'accueillir beaucoup de femmes … surtout de votre stature.

- De ma stature ? La jeune femme émit un léger rire qui vint égayer les couloirs fades de la pension. Je vous en prie, ne vous mettez pas dans tous ces états pour moi .»

Le cœur et les muscles de William se contractèrent brutalement dès qu'il fut en mesure de les reconnaître. Il discerna bien sûr celle de George avec qui il avait rendez-vous, mais c'était la seconde qui l'intriguait et le bouleversait à la fois. Était-ce bien elle ? Sa douceur, son timbre... il n'existait qu'une seule voix sur terre qui pouvait autant le bouleverser, une seule qui pouvait le pénétrer et le saisir jusqu'à le faire oublier qui il était. Il avait du mal à savoir si elle sortait tout droit de son imagination, étant ainsi le seul à pouvoir l'entendre, ou bien si cette jeune femme était vraiment en ce moment même, à moins de quelques mètres de lui. Il déglutit péniblement, ses mains devinrent moites et tremblantes.

George et Julia finirent par arriver en haut des marches. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux de parler surpris lorsqu'ils trouvèrent William debout et crispé en plein milieu du couloir.

- Julia ? Dit-il en suffoquant, bien trop surpris pour l'appeler plus formellement devant George.

Elle le regarda intensément pendant plusieurs secondes avant de s'approcher de lui. A moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, seule la présence de l'agent Crabtree l'empêchait de venir se jeter dans les bras de son amant. Elle se permit néanmoins de lui effleurer délicatement le visage du bout des doigts, caresse qui ne fit que bouleverser davantage Murdoch qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses émotions.

- William...

Sans réfléchir, comme si tout coulait de source lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle, il recouvrit doucement la main chaude de Julia toujours posée sur son visage. Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux.

- Julia... je ne pensais pas te trouver ici, lui chuchota- t'-il à l'oreille à travers ses fugueuses mèches blondes. Il amena la main de Julia jusqu'à ses lèvres pour venir délicatement l'embrasser.

George, qui assistait gêné depuis tout ce temps à cette scène de retrouvailles intime et touchante entre ses deux collègues, commençait à se sentir de trop dans son propre appartement. En retrait, il n'osait plus bouger de peur de les interrompre. Malgré tout, il dut se reposer par mégarde sur une latte grinçante du parquet car Julia s'écarta brusquement de William. Confuse de s'être complètement laissée emporter devant l'agent Crabtree, elle sentit ses joues devenir rouges de honte. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois difficilement pendant plusieurs secondes avant que George se sente obligé de briser le silence.

- J'ai invité le docteur à venir participer à notre réunion, elle m'a beaucoup aidé aujourd'hui à faire avancer notre affaire.

- Je vois, répondit William en souriant tendrement à Julia qui reprenait petit à petit ses couleurs naturelles.

Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé la plupart de ses esprits, seule la joie de la revoir persistait et il était de nouveau entièrement disposé à remplir ses engagements envers son collègue. Il sortit une feuille de sa veste qu'il tendit à George.

- Voici la liste des dernières victimes de notre Jane Doe, elles ne sont pas énumérées dans l'ordre de leur agression. Vous devriez allez les interroger une par une pour reconstituer les derniers faits et gestes du cadavre. Demandez-leur la date et l'heure approximative de leur vol et n'oubliez pas aussi de leur demander ce qui leur a été dérobé, c'est important.

- Merci monsieur.

- Il y a autre chose George, lorsque je suis allé roder près de la scène de crime, j'ai découvert un corset imbibé de sang caché dans un recoin de la ruelle. Je l'ai toujours chez moi, je vous n'avez qu'à venir le chercher tout à l'heure pour le faire analyser par le Dr Grace.

- Un corset ? Il regarda Julia intrigué. Ça ne fait que renforcer les paroles de notre témoin.

William laissa échapper un murmure d'incompréhension auquel Julia s'empressa de répondre.

- L'agent Crabtree et moi avons appris ce matin que c'est le corps d'une jeune femme qui a d'abord été découvert sur les lieux du crime.

- Un deuxième meurtre monsieur ? Questionna Crabtree attendant impatiemment l'avis de son mentor.

- Je ne pense pas George, le cadavre de cette femme n'a pas pu disparaître aussi facilement, surtout si le témoin affirme avoir contacté immédiatement la police après l'avoir découvert.

- Vous pensez que notre voleur ai pu changer de sexe ? Et s'il s'agissait d'une une sorte de variante loufoque au Dr Jekil et à Mr Hyde , femme la nuit pour redevenir homme le jour ?

- George... le coupa immédiatement Murdoch.

- Enfin, qui y a t'il comme autre explication ?

Julia ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'enthousiasme de George et l'exaspération visible de William.

- J'ai peut être une théorie, beaucoup plus rationnelle que celle proposée par l'agent Crabtree mais je dois d'abord m'entretenir avec un collègue de l'asile avant de vous en faire part.

- Merci docteur, surtout ne vous sentez pas obligée de vous surmener pour cette affaire.

- Je vous en prie George, ça me fait plaisir de vous aider.

Ils se passèrent plusieurs secondes de silence durant lesquelles l'ambiance était tendue entre William et Julia qui n'arrêtaient pas de s'échanger de profonds regards et George qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de s'éclipser afin de laisser seuls ses deux amis profiter l'un de l'autre. Il se racla la gorge nerveusement.

- Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus aucunes conserves dans mes placards, je ferais mieux d'aller en racheter immédiatement à l'épicerie du coin si je ne veux pas finir la soirée le ventre vide. Je peux vous laisser ici ? demanda-t-il le plus innocemment possible. Je reviens dans un quart d'heure grand maximum.

Julia et William acquiescèrent. George redescendit les escaliers le cœur léger, espérant que son absence soit bénéfique pour ses collègues.

Enfin seuls, Julia se rapprocha davantage de William, tout à coup inquiète et concernée.

- Oh William je suis désolée !

- Non Julia, c'est à moi d'être...

Elle l'interrompit, sa voix était faible et haletante

- Comment j'ai pu te faire ça, te claquer la porte au nez avec tout ce que tu es en train de vivre en ce moment ?

- Non, c'est moi qui ai mal agi, je n'aurais pas dû te rejeter comme je l'ai fait.

Il déposa ses mains sur ses épaules, les laissa descendre jusqu'à ses hanches qu'il serra plus fermement pour venir réduire le peu distance qui séparait encore leurs corps. Elle s'abandonna entièrement à ses gestes tendres et maîtrisés, se laissant complètement entraîner dans les bras fermes et musclés du détective.

Elle le regarda intensément dans les yeux avant de venir réfugier son visage sur sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Lui murmura-t-elle alors que sa tête suivait maintenant le soulèvement régulier du torse de William.

- Pourquoi t'inquiéter alors que tu venais à peine de rentrer ?

- Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais jamais parlé la façon dont je l'ai fait hier soir... c'était rude et injustifié, je m'en veux terriblement !

- C'est oublié Julia, dit-il en lui embrassant tendrement le haut du front.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes imbriqués l'un dans l'autre avant qu'elle décide de rompre leur étreinte et de reprendre son air concerné.

- Nos rôles devraient être inversés... je suis la seule responsable de cette situation.

- Non, ne dis pas ça...

- Tu n'as pas arrêté de te comporter de façon si exemplaire, si attentionnée avec moi. Tu ne mérites pas ce qu'il t'arrive ... Tout est de ma faute, c'est moi et moi seule qui devrais payer le prix de mon procès!

- Julia...

- Mon Dieu ! Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si je n'avais pas …

Il effleura doucement l'annulaire gauche de Julia, encore dénudé de toute alliance, pour la calmer et l'empêcher de s'excuser davantage. Les doigts de la jeune femme étaient frêles et tremblaient de frustration, ce qui attrista profondément William qui ne supportait pas de la voir autant bouleversée. Il se promit de ne pas interrompre sa caresse tant que ses mains ne redeviendraient pas dans leur état normal.

- Julia, je ne regrette absolument rien ! Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire ces derniers mois. Je suis prêt à accepter n'importe quelles retombées, qu'elles soient agréables ou déplaisantes, si c'est le prix à payer pour être de nouveau avec toi.

Elle lui sourit tristement et en réponse à ses caresses, fit glisser ses doigts entre ceux du détective pour venir unir plus fermement leurs deux mains. La sensation de leurs doigts imbriqués l'un dans l'autre était étrangement agréable et ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux, apaisés l'un par l'autre. Ils ne restèrent cependant que quelques secondes dans cette position avant que Julia ne rouvre les yeux, le regard encore plus inquiet que tout à l'heure.

- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état les bras croisés. Dès demain j'irai parler à l'inspecteur Giles, j'irai voir la gazette de Toronto s'il le faut ! La presse doit savoir que la gendarmerie te garde à l'écart pour faire bonne figure...

- Julia, ne fais pas ça...

- Pourquoi ? Ils doivent savoir la vérité !

- Parce-que ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Toute la ville me méprise, les journalistes les premiers... personne ne me prendra en pitié. Tout ce que tu risques de provoquer, c'est un scandale de plus. Il s'arrêta pour la regarder, ses yeux dégageaient maintenant de la crainte et de la tristesse. Ne leur montre pas que tu es rentrée, ne leur donne pas de nouveau de quoi écrire sur toi. Crois-moi, ces gens-là sont mesquins, ils ne se priveront pas de t'enfoncer, de te harceler...beaucoup plus violemment que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Elle essaya de lui répondre mais il l'interrompit aussitôt.

- Je ne laisserai personne s'en prendre à toi, je refuse qu'on salisse davantage ton nom!

- William...

- Tu as déjà assez souffert, je ne peux pas te laisser prendre de si gros risques...

Il soupira et baissa les yeux au sol.

- Au point où on en est, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que d' attendre que les rumeurs s'atténuent...

- Combien de temps faudra-t-'il encore attendre si ça fait déjà quatre mois qu'on te persécute ? Elle inspira profondément, le visage déterminé comme si sa vie toute entière était en jeu;

- Non William, je pense qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à ces idioties.

- Comment ça ?

- En assumant pleinement notre relation.

Il la regarda curieux en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu ne crois pas au contraire que ça ne fasse qu'aggraver les choses ?

- Au début peut-être... mais réfléchis bien, qu'attend-t'-on de nous en nous insultant comme ça ? Que nous fassions profile bas, que l'on se cache pour regretter chaque péché que nous avons pu commettre en nous mettant ensemble. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une punition !On veut nous punir d'avoir enfreint certains codes de bonnes conduite, d'avoir osé s'affranchir des règles en ayant cédé à la tentation -je parle de leur point de vue bien sûr-. Je pense qu'il faut nager à contre courant, prendre les habitants de cette ville par surprise, leur montrer que nous ne sommes pas influencés par leurs remarques. Nous leur donneront au début tout ce dont ils ont besoin pour nous calomnier en nous comportant comme le ferait n'importe quel couple en public. Au bout de quelques semaines, ils n'auront plus aucun plaisir à le faire, nous leur auront déjà mâché la moitié du travail. De nous voir tous les jours ensemble deviendra si banal que ça n'intéressera plus personne... Je suis convaincue qu'ils s'arrêteront de nous regarder sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Julia...

- William, c'est notre seule alternative, qu'avons-nous de plus à perdre de toute façon ? Elle s'arrêta, trop submergée par l'émotion pour pouvoir continuer davantage sans s'accorder avant un bref répit… Je n'en peux plus de vivre sans toi, je n'en peux plus de me réveiller seule tous les matins en me demandant si un jour nous pourrons vieillir ensemble…Je sais que ce que je te propose est osé, mais est-ce que tu t'en sens capable?

- C'est plus pour toi que je m'inquiète, certaines remarques que les gens ont sur notre couple peuvent être plus que blessantes... tu es sûre de pouvoir les supporter ?

Elle leva brièvement les yeux au ciel faussement vexée tout en continuant à lui sourire malgré tout.

- Tu te rappels à qui tu as affaire ? Je ne me laisserai pas affectée aussi facilement, tu as ma parole.

Cette femme ne ressemblait décidément à aucunes autres. Et afin de lui témoigner tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, afin de lui montrer qui la soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'elle fasse, il s'approcha d'elle pour venir presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle accueillit avec plaisir son baiser en laissant automatiquement glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et humides et Julia commença à regretter de ne pas les avoir ressenties plus souvent sur les siennes ces derniers mois. Il se séparèrent plusieurs minutes après;

- Le Dr Léopold organise un bal de charité lundi prochain auquel tous les médecins de la ville sont conviés. Le Dr Grace y viendra accompagnée par George, je me demandais si tu voulais bien m'y escorter ?

- Un bal? Tu es sûre de ne pas voir les choses trop en grand pour notre première sortie ensemble? A t'entendre parler la moitié de la ville y sera présente.

- Oui...je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça, je suis désolée, c'est peut être encore trop tôt pour nous…

Il réfléchit quelques secondes. Après tout, elle avait raison, qu'avaient-ils de plus à perdre, le mal était déjà fait; il avait perdu son travail, la réputation de Julia était déjà plus qu'entichée et Dieu sait combien de temps cette situation pouvait encore durer.

- Non, c'est toi qui as raison, il est temps de mettre un terme à tout ça. Julia, je serai honoré de venir t'accompagner à cette soirée.

Elle lui sourit tendrement, énormément touchée par le geste de William.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, plus longtemps et plus intensément que la dernière fois jusqu'à ce que George, qui remontait de ses courses les bras remplis de sacs, vint encore une fois les interrompre malgré lui.

William se retourna vers son ami, tenant toujours Julia dans les bras.

Alors comme ça George, le Dr Grace vous a invité à danser ?

...


	5. Chapter 5

La neige s'était remise à tomber et venait étendre son voile nacré sur le paysage industriel de la ville. William avançait tête baissée pour se protéger des flocons suicidaires qui s'engouffraient dans son cou en lui mordant à chaque fois sa peau lisse et chaude. Il marchait anxieux en pensant à la soirée qui l'attendait. Le dernier bal auquel il avait assisté remontait maintenant à plus d'un an et il s'inquiétait de ne pas être suffisamment à la hauteur. Il grimaça lorsque la neige fondue dans son cou vint imbiber désagréablement son col qui devait au moins rester propre jusqu'à leur arrivée chez le Dr Léopold. Il monta les escaliers du perron de Julia, la main devant le visage toujours pour se protéger des rafales de givre qui blanchissaient maintenant ses longs cils noirs. Arrivé en haut des marches, il appuya sur la sonnette qui râla douloureusement sous son poids. La domestique en tenue de service cette fois-ci, lui ouvrit peu de temps après, laissant échapper par la même occasion une partie de la chaleur de la maison ainsi qu'un parfum envoûtant de cannelle;

- Bonsoir Éléonore, est-ce que le docteur Ogden est prête ?

- Détective, je vais aller vérifier, je vous en prie entrez.

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer avant de disparaître à l'étage. Murdoch se dirigea vers le petit salon et s'installa sur l'un des sofas qui trônait royalement au centre de la pièce. Il regarda tout autour de lui et sourit. Des bâtons de cannelle brûlaient dans une écuelle sur une table basse et libéraient des arômes exotiques qui se répandaient évasivement dans tout l'espace. William sentit son cœur se réchauffer, tout dans cette pièce lui rappelait la femme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Le salon était parfaitement décoré et reflétait l'esprit cultivé et ouvert de Julia. Il était orné de plusieurs tableaux, certains d'artistes mondialement connus, d'autres peints par la propriétaire même des lieux. Une bibliothèque recouvrait les trois quarts des murs, remplie de livres bien sûr, mais également de bibelots provenant des quatre coins du monde; statuettes aborigènes, objets d'usage incas, vases funéraires maya... L'ambiance était agréable et sereine et faisait sentir le détective comme emmitouflé dans un cocon. L'anxiété de William avait totalement disparu dans ce contexte calme et familier. Le sofa sur lequel il était confortablement assis se trouvait juste en face d'une cheminée de marbre à l'intérieur de laquelle une planche luttait de toutes ses forces contre un feu gourmand qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Il se leva pour la redresser alors qu'elle penchait dangereusement en dehors du cadre. Il en profita alors pour se réchauffer les mains tout en appréciant le crépitement de la flamme vigoureuse qui dévorait maintenant avec plus d'ardeur la bûche remise en place. Il se toucha le haut du crâne en grimaçant; la chaleur du feu avait réveillé la douleur qu'il avait au front. L'hématome de la semaine dernière était pratiquement parti, mais le réchauffement brutal de son corps avait sans doute augmenté l'affluence de son sang qui venait maintenant faire pression plus violemment sur sa blessure. Il attendit, complètement serein, environ cinq minutes avant d'entendre à nouveau les escaliers craquer sous le poids de la domestique.

- Elle arrive monsieur, précisa-t'-elle à Murdoch toujours accroupi devant la cheminée.

Il se leva et retourna vers l'entrée. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre, les yeux écarquillés de surprise lorsqu'il la vit descendre gracieusement les escaliers, plus élégante que jamais. Malgré toutes ces années, la beauté de Julia réussissait toujours à le surprendre et à l'éblouir. Elle portait une robe de soirée dorée et blanche qui semblait avoir été faite pour elle, ses cheveux étaient à moitié relevés et son maquillage plus soutenu que d'ordinaire.

- Julia !... Mon Dieu, tu es... il s'arrêta et déglutit.

- William ? Le regarda-t'-elle anxieuse.

- Magnifique, réussit-il finalement à articuler.

- Merci beaucoup détective. Flattée, elle lui sourit et se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller si nous ne voulons pas arriver en retard.

Il acquiesça, la dévorant toujours des yeux. Elle mit un châle, donna quelques indications à sa domestique et ils sortirent ensemble de la maison pour rejoindre le chauffeur qu'elle avait commandé et qui les attendait en bas de l'allée.

- Laisse moi t'aider, insista William en lui tendant la main lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à monter dans la calèche.

Une fois chargée, celle-ci se mit doucement en route. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur mais ils pouvaient néanmoins tous les deux deviner le visage angoissé de leur partenaire.

- Encore merci William de m'accompagner ce soir... je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de te montrer en ce moment.

- Ce n'est rien Julia.

- Promets moi de m'avertir dès que la situation te semblera insupportable, nous rentrerons à ce moment là.

- Je te le promets, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je suis près à accepter n'importe quelles contraintes pour vivre à tes côtés, cette soirée en fait partie.

Il soupira, il restait malgré tout inquiet par la tournure que pouvait prendre les événements de ce soir.

- Nous nous aimons et le regard des autres n'y changera rien, reprit-il pour se donner du courage.

Elle lui prit tendrement la main. Le contacte doux de ses doigts dans sa paume éveilla en lui une pulsion soudaine qui le fit tressaillir. Se retrouver seul dans l'obscurité avec elle n'arrangeait pas les choses. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre la semaine dernière, chaque partiel de sa peau qu'elle touchait, chaque regards intenses -et ils étaient nombreux- qu'elle lui donnait lui provoquaient de violents frissons de désir qui devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à réprimer. Leur corps étaient en plus régulièrement balancés l'un contre l'autre dès que les roues de la calèche heurtaient une dalle surélevée de la route, les hanches de Julia venant ainsi se coller à celles du détective. A chaque fois, William fermait les yeux, se demandant s'il pourrait survivre à la prochaine secousse. Il sentit une montée brutale de chaleur envahir son corps lorsque Julia amena sa main, qu'elle tenait toujours dans la sienne, sur ses genoux. Ce n'était peut être qu'un geste innocent de sa part, mais un véritable supplice pour le détective qui luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la saisir et l'étreindre passionnément dans la calèche. Il s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir imaginé consommer leur relation de cette façon, dans ces circonstances, dans cette calèche. « Encore une visite au confessionnal à faire demain matin » pensa-t'-il.

...

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison du Dr Léopold. Celle-ci était illuminée de tous les côtés par des projecteurs allumés spécialement pour l'occasion. Le jardin était lui aussi éclairé par de multiple lanternes couleur pastelle qui semblaient suspendues dans les airs. Des fontaines étincelantes et des banderoles festives accrochées aux arbres venaient aussi décorer l'extérieur de la maison. L'aménagement du jardin semblait beaucoup trop extravagant -et ce n'était que l'extérieur pourtant- pour une réception censée récolter des fonds pour la recherche médicale.

- Vous êtes ? Demanda à Julia un garçon d'accueil sur le perron, bien que sa question soit évidemment inutile vu qu'il était impossible de ne pas la reconnaître ; elle faisait depuis quatre mois les gros titres de tous les journaux de la ville. Il lui jeta un regard sec tout en prenant un air supérieur censé lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

- Dr Julia Ogden.

L'homme jeta un regard distrait à la feuille qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- Vous n'êtes pas sur la liste des invités, vous êtes sûre de ne pas vous être trompée d'événement ?

- Trompée d'événement ? Répéta Julia énervée face au manque de courtoisie délibéré du jeune homme.

- Tous les médecins de la ville ne sont pas censés être conviés ? Demanda William pour venir au secours de Julia.

- Je suis désolé, mais il ne figure nul part de Dr Ogden je...

- Laissez jeune homme !

Un homme d'environ soixante ans et de corpulence imposante vint les interrompre. Le garçon d'accueil s'écarta sur l'ordre du vieil homme pour laisser passer Julia et Murdoch.

- Cet homme vous a-t'-il dérangé ? Demanda-t'-il à Julia très gracieusement.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Elle se retourna vers le détective; William je te présente le Dr Alfred Léopold.

- Docteur, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Votre réputation vous précède, lui sourit-il en lui tendant la main

- J'ai également beaucoup entendu parler de vous détective. Un homme de sciences et de justice à ce que l'on dit. C'est plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Le Dr Léopold avait toujours su faire preuve d'une très grande diplomatie lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire de nouvelles rencontres. De nature très tolérante, il était connu pour ne jamais juger un homme sur les rumeurs qui l'affectaient mais plutôt sur l'intelligence qu'il dégageait. C'est pourquoi la situation dans laquelle se trouvait actuellement Murdoch, bien qu'il en soit bien sûr au courant, ne le dérangea pas. Seul le côté scientifique de William semblait l'intéresser, il en allait de même pour Julia.

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir Dr Ogden. Veuillez excuser l'indélicatesse de mon domestique, il y a une raison pour laquelle vous ne figurez pas sur la liste des invités. Voyez vous et je m'en excuse, je vous imaginais toujours à l'étranger et dans impossibilité d'assister à ce gala de charité.

- Je vous en prie ne vous excusez pas, c'est moi qui me sens coupable d'être venue ce soir si vous ne m'y attendiez pas.

- A quand remonte notre dernière conversation ? J'en garde un très bon souvenir, je crois que c'était pour... Il se gratta le front pendant plusieurs secondes pour faire appel à sa mémoire.

- Le bal de l'hôpital Victoria en juillet dernier, lui vint en aide Julia.

- Exacte ! Très belle réception, et très beau discours prononcé par l'administrateur principal, le Dr...

- Darcy Garland dit-elle rapidement en détournant les yeux. Elle voulait éviter à tout prix de repenser ce soir à son mari décédé.

- Oui, quelle triste perte, mes sincères condoléances bien sûr.

Il prononça ses dernière phrases d'une façon très détachée comme s'il lui annonçait qu'il allait pleuvoir le lendemain.

- Alfred? Je t'ai cherché partout enfin tu es là.

Il fut interrompu à son tour par une femme d'apparence très stricte et au visage fermé qui les rejoint sur le perron.

- Ma merveilleuse épouse, précisa-t-'il à William et Julia.

Elle dévisagea d'abord William de haut en bas puis Julia tout en échappant de manière incontrôlée un rictus de dégoût.

- Alfred, je dois te parler, dit-elle sèchement le prenant par le bras.

- Veuillez m'excuser, les femmes... elles finiront par tous nous gouverner, dit-il d'un ton amusé à l'intention de Murdoch.

Dès qu'ils furent assez éloignés, elle chuchota à l'oreille du docteur;

- Comment as tu pu inviter cette femme ? Sans parler du détective Murdoch ! Que penseront nos invités maintenant ? Tu veux que l'on devienne la risée de toute la ville ?

- Élisabeth...

- Tu vas tous nous mettre mal à l'aise ! Devoir supporter ces individus toute la soirée...

- Je t'assure qu'ils ont tous les deux l'air charmants et beaucoup plus cultivés que la plupart de nos invités. Pourquoi s'arrêter à des supposées rumeurs, nous valons tous les deux mieux que ça.

Sans prêter attention à ce qu'il venait de dire, elle le menaça du regard;

- Alfred, tu as une heure pour les faire partir d'ici !

Ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de répliquer, elle lui tourna les talons tout en évitant soigneusement de repasser devant Julia et William. Le Dr Léopold se gratta le haut du crâne en soupirant avant d'accueillir une nouvelle convive qu'il entraîna boire un verre.

- Julia est-ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta William, il est toujours temps de partir si tu y tiens...

Le jeune couple, s'étant retrouvé seul dans le jardin, se doutait bien évidemment des raisons pour lesquelles le Dr Léopold avait brutalement été éloigné par sa femme. Ainsi commençait donc pour eux les véritables épreuves de cette soirée.

- Je vais bien William, je savais à quoi m'attendre en venant ici.

Elle lui sourit tristement en essayant de dissimuler son angoisse, « combien de critiques pourrons nous encore supporter avant que l'un de nous deux craque ?» n'arrêtait-elle pas de se demander. William lui proposa son bras qu'elle prit aussitôt, et c'est ensemble qu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur.

…

La salle principale était magnifique et digne des plus grands palaces. Le plafond était orné de lustres de cristal fraîchement astiqués, des bouquets de fleurs décoraient chaque coins de la pièce en répandant un parfum frais et agréable. Les robes extravagantes et colorées des convives venaient faire contraste au blanc impeccable des murs et du carrelage. Des serveurs faisaient des allers-retours précipités entre chaque invité portant des verreries étincelantes dans lesquelles dansait du champagne. Plusieurs musiciens égayaient la soirée en jouant principalement de la musique contemporaine, fascinant beaucoup d'invités, Julia la première, habitués aux valses classiques.

- Le Dr Léopold a des goût très modernes, lui d'apparence si traditionnelle, dit-elle intriguée à William.

Ils retrouvèrent Emily et George qui discutaient près d'une fenêtre donnant sur le jardin.

- George, Dr Grace comment allez-vous ?

- Dr Ogden, monsieur, les accueillit George visiblement heureux de la soirée qu'il passait.

- Votre robe vous va à ravir Emily, lui sourit Julia.

- Merci beaucoup docteur, vous êtes également magnifique, n'est-ce pas détective ? Répondit-elle amusée en regardant William.

Il acquiesça en rougissant malgré lui.

- C'est extraordinaire, tout est démesuré dans cet endroit ! Rien à voir avec les bals organisés par la gendarmerie n'est-ce pas monsieur ?

- Oui George, lui répondit distraitement Murdoch toujours gêné.

Ils discutèrent plusieurs minutes tous les quatre avant qu'Emily détourne son regard brusquement;

- Oh, regardez, il y a une présentation du nouveau spectromètre de masse, ça a l'air fascinant !

Julia et Emily s'en allèrent découvrir ce nouvel outil, laissant les deux hommes seuls. William suivit du regard Julia qui partait à l'autre bout de la salle. Il put ainsi remarquer les regards malsains des invités qui se posaient sur elle et les chuchotements qui les accompagnaient dès qu'elle passait devant eux. Il inspira profondément et se dit qu'un verre de champagne serait plus que le bienvenu pour tenir jusqu'à la fin du bal. S'il y avait un soir à faire des exceptions, c'était bien celui là. Il appela plusieurs serveurs mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient vouloir répondre à ses appels, au contraire, ils allaient immédiatement dans une direction opposée feignant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. George qui s'en était rendu compte, soupira avant de se diriger déterminé vers l'un d'entre eux. William put voir de loin le jeune agent de police hausser légèrement le ton sur l'un des serveurs en lui arrachant pratiquement un verre des mains. Il revint en lui tendant le verre de champagne, fière de lui. William, sans réfléchir et visiblement mal à l'aise, l'avala d'un seul coup sous les yeux étonnés de George. Celui-ci ne dit rien mais déposa amicalement une main sur l'épaule du détective. Il l'abandonna quelques minutes après pour aller retrouver Emily près du buffet.

Seul, William se rangea dans un coin, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Un homme profita de cette occasion où le détective semblait vulnérable pour venir le bousculer en passant devant lui. Il réussit à le faire tomber mais ce ne fut pour lui qu'une demie victoire car il renversa par la même occasion la moitié de son champagne sur sa chemise :

- Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous mettez les pieds ! C'est déjà insupportable de supporter votre présence ici mais il faut en plus que vous veniez souiller ma chemise avec vos sales mains catholiques !

Il cria assez fort pour que tous le monde dans la salle s'arrête de parler pour les regarder curieusement.

- Chéri, lui chuchota sa femme qui s'était précipitée vers lui pour le maîtriser, je t'en prie n'en fais pas une scène, moins on nous verra en présence de cet... individu, mieux notre image se portera.

Elle l'entraîna de force loin de William qui commençait à se sentir légèrement engourdi par l'alcool qu'il avait englouti et la chute qu'il venait de faire. L'homme rouge de colère lui jeta encore un regard noir par dessus l'épaule avant de s'éloigner. Julia avait regardé choquée et impuissante cette scène alors qu'elle était encore en train d'assister à la présentation du spectromètre. Sans réfléchir, elle accourut vers le détective.

- William tu n'as rien ? S'empressa-t'-elle de vérifier en déposant sa main dans son dos pour l'aider à se relever.

Il fit non de la tête en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Il gémit silencieusement en se touchant le haut du crâne. Julia le regarda anxieuse et déposa elle aussi sa main sur sa tête pour vérifier qu'il n'ait aucunes éraflures.

- Je suis désolée, ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée de venir là ce soir...je crois qu'on ferait mieux de partir maintenant.

Les yeux inquiets de Murdoch changèrent brutalement d'expression lorsqu'ils regardèrent Julia, ils semblaient maintenant curieusement ambitieux et effrontés. Pour toute réponse il lui prit les mains et les embrassa. Il lui sourit;

- Je veux t'inviter à danser.

La chute qu'il venait de faire fut pour lui l'élément déclencheur. Devant la cruauté et l'intolérance des invités, il n'était plus question pour lui de continuer à s'écraser devant eux. Il comprit vraiment à ce moment précis ce que Julia avait voulu lui dire la semaine dernière. Ils devaient se comporter comme un vrai couple parce qu'ils en était un, seul ou en public, avec ou sans remarques. Et si leur comportement venait à choquer, alors il choquerait.

- William ? Je ne comprends plus...

Julia avait du mal à le reconnaître. Que lui arrivait-il pour prendre ce genre d'initiative, lui d'habitude si introverti? Elle se laissa malgré tout entraîner par William au centre de la salle, bien trop ahurie pour réagir.

- William, tous le monde nous regarde, je crois qu'on ferait mieux...

Il l'interrompit en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Elle le regarda stupéfaite. Il s'avança plus près d'elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille

- Ferme les yeux et imagine que nous sommes seuls.

Elle l'interrogea encore plusieurs secondes du regard avant de s'exécuter. Elle sentit l'une des mains du détective descendre le long de ses hanches, l'autre venir se glisser doucement dans la paume de sa main. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule pour se laisser entièrement guider sur le carrelage du palace. Ils dansèrent plusieurs minutes enlacés sur le rythme lent de la musique.

- Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de danser comme ça avec toi.

- William...

- Je n'ai plus peur Julia, je veux vivre avec toi, te sentir tous les jours à mes côtés... Je voulais que tu le saches, il se rapprocha plus près d'elle. Je t'aime, lui murmura-t'-il à l'oreille.

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder intensément.

- Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit-elle énormément touchée et émue.

- Tu te souviens du bal du nouvel an ?

Elle sourit en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel.

- Comment je pourrais l'oublier ! Tu m'as...Elle s'interrompit aussitôt. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de William se poser sur les siennes. Sa surprise fut vite remplacée par une joie intense, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vivante de toute sa vie. Elle savait que venant de William, cet élan impulsif devait être pris comme une véritable preuve d'amour. Elle lui rendit aussitôt son baiser qui fut, comme le soir de la St Sylvestre, bien trop passionné et intime pour être fait en public. Cependant ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient plus s'en soucier, bien trop transportés par la passion qu'ils partageaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque l'un des hommes chargés de la sécurité les prit chacun par un bras pour les entraîner à l'écart.

- J 'ai pour ordre de vous faire sortir immédiatement d'ici, leur dit-il sur un ton autoritaire.

Ramenés brutalement à la réalité, ils se rendirent compte du silence qui les entourait. Plus personne autour d'eux ne dansait, toutes les convives avaient encore une fois arrêté leur activité pour les dévisager du regard. Emily et George les regardaient eux aussi, mais différemment, fières de leurs amis qui osaient enfin vivre dangereusement. Toujours maintenus pas l'homme, ils passèrent devant la femme du Dr Léopold écarlate de colère, celle qui avait probablement ordonné leur « évacuation ».

- C'est une honte ! Faire vos ébats en public et sous mon toit par dessus le marché ! Venant de vous ça ne m'étonne pas ! Quel manque de retenu, quel... elle s'arrêta ne trouvant plus ses mots. Votre père aurait honte de vous ! Finit elle par dire à Julia.

Une fois jetés dehors, Julia et William se regardèrent plusieurs secondes avant d'exploser en même temps de rire, enlacés l'un dans l'autre. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant l'absurdité de la situation, devant leur manque évident de contrôle, devant cette soirée qu'il ne regrettèrent pas malgré tout d'avoir vécu. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils s'éloignèrent de la maison du Dr Léopold, beaucoup plus joyeux que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils se sentirent cette nuit là, unit l'un et l'autre comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous! Avant tout je tenais vraiment à tous vous remercier pour continuer à lire cette histoire et aussi remercier tout ceux qui prennent le temps de poster des commentaires, ça me fait énormément plaisir ;)

Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que ce chapitre allait contenir quelques scènes disons osées, mais rien de bien méchant je vous rassure. C'est pourquoi je préfère quand même préciser que cette histoire est notée T, même si elle ne contient rien de vraiment choquant. Voilà, encore merci beaucoup et bonne lecture :D

…...

C'était une nuit particulière, une nuit à s'affranchir des contraintes et à embrasser les interdits. Tous les éléments de la nature l'avaient compris et semblaient montrer l'exemple en déjouant audacieusement les règles hivernales imposées par le cycle des saisons. Le vent s'était subitement arrêté de souffler ses plaintes ravageuses, les étoiles fatiguées d'éclairer incessamment un ciel appauvri de soleil, avaient décidé de garder leur énergie pour plus tard. A vingt-trois heures un lundi soir, les rues d'habitude hostiles ne purent que s'adoucir devant la bonne humeur d'un couple de passant qui avançait joyeusement.

Julia et William marchaient ensemble depuis maintenant une demie heure. Se tenant par le bras, ils ne formaient qu'un dans les ruelles obscures de la ville. Julia avançait l'esprit ailleurs, la tête posée sur l'épaule du détective. Elle sourit soudainement

- Je viens de réaliser que je n'avais jamais été jetée dehors jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

William, lui aussi perdu dans ses pensés, en fut sorti soudainement par la voix douce de son amie. Il se retourna intrigué vers elle;

- Vraiment ?

- Comment ça vraiment ? Elle le regarda amusée fixement dans les yeux, prenant un air faussement vexé.

- Même dans ta jeunesse ?

- William! Rit-telle, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est si difficile à croire?

- Oh, je pensais que ça s'était déjà produit au moins une fois. Tu sais, avec ton tempérament... Elle leva un sourcil et lui tapa gentiment l'épaule... tout à fait charmant, se corrigea-t'-il aussitôt.

Ils rirent davantage et continuèrent d'avancer en regardant droit devant eux. Julia prit un air plus sérieux.

- Merci William pour cette magnifique soirée Pour l'avoir acceptée, pour ton courage, elle se mit soudainement à rougir, et bien sûr pour notre danse ...

- Tu oublies notre expulsion, continua-t'-il en la taquinant.

- Oui, notre expulsion ! Elle se remit à rire, les yeux rivés vers le ciel étrangement dégagé. Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant la maison de Julia. En haut du perron, elle se retourna hésitante vers lui. Les mains jointes devant son ventre, elle prit une posture étrangement timide et fébrile qui ne collait pas avec son assurance habituelle.

- Peut être veux-tu rester boire un thé ? Éléonore est déjà partie à cette heure là...

William la regarda pétrifié pendant plusieurs secondes. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses pensées fuser dans sa tête. Une partie de lui le poussait violemment à entrer avec elle, une autre, et il la savait plus raisonnable, le suppliait de renoncer.

- William ?

Elle le fixa curieusement, il avait le regard à la fois perdu et paradoxalement envoûté. Devant son silence, elle réalisa l'ampleur de sa proposition et ce qu'elle pouvait engendrer s'il l'acceptait. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement de l'avoir mis dans cette situation délicate, maintenant tout dépendrait de ce qu'il allait dire. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre et baissa les yeux au sol pour cacher ses joues qu'elle sentit à nouveau s'empourprer. Devant la culpabilité de Julia, William ne put que s'empresser de la rassurer en prenant rapidement une décision. Il voulait lui dire que ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée, qu'il avait peur de perdre le contrôle de la situation, peur de ne pas la respecter et de venir gâcher cette soirée qui les avait tant rapprochés. Absolument aucuns sons cependant ne sortirent de ses lèvres, restées scellées devant l'inquiétude grandissante de Julia. Il décida finalement de mettre un terme à leur supplice et de décliner son invitation. Alors qu'il se préparait à formuler un refus qui ne l'eut pas vexée, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent enfin mais d'une façon inattendue, la seule phrase qui put finalement en sortir fut « Avec plaisir ».

Il sentit aussitôt un frisson désagréable danser sous l'ensemble de sa peau, ses poils s'irisèrent et lui piquèrent l'épiderme. Qu'avait-il fait ? Les sourcils froncés, il mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Julia, qui avait découvert en même temps que lui sa réponse, paraissait manifestement heureuse, il ne pouvait dorénavant plus faire marche arrière sans la blesser. Allégée qu'il ait pris sa décision, elle expira silencieusement en se rapprochant de la porte d'entrée. Elle fit tourner les clés dans la serrure, à demie retournée vers le détective qu'elle dévorait involontairement des yeux. C'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent tous les deux chez elle pour prolonger leur soirée d'abord écourtée au bal.

...

Elle le laissa quelques minutes seul dans le salon pour s'éclipser dans la cuisine. La même scène que lorsqu'il était venu l'escorter au bal se reproduisit; William assit sur le même sofa, devant la même cheminée remplie de bûches fraîches attendant Julia qui se préparait dans une autre pièce de la maison. Le corps à demi courbé vers l'avant, il se prit la tête dans les mains, inspira et expira plusieurs fois. Pourquoi devait-il encore s'infliger ce genre de torture, pourquoi encore une fois mener cette lutte acharnée contre ses propres pulsions ? Alors qu'il entendait les pas de Julia résonner sur le parquet, il se redressa aussitôt en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible. Il la vit arriver les bras chargés d'un plateau composé de deux tasses et d'une sucrière. Courbée par le poids de ce plateau, elle s'installa à côté de William en le déposant péniblement sur la table basse qui leur faisait face. William la regardait faire, déboussolé et crispé, n'osant plus bouger un seul de ses muscles de peur de provoquer un geste inapproprié. Elle souleva agilement la tellière du plateau qu'elle vint positionner au dessus d'une des tasses. Se déversa alors un liquide couleur miel venant embrasser le récipient en laissant échapper joyeusement une légère fumée feutrée. Jamais il n'avait fixé avec autant d'attention une tasse se remplir de thé. Julia, qui sentait le regard insistant de William se poser sur elle, se retourna vers lui et lui sourit. Elle se perdit alors dans son regard noir si bien qu'elle faillit en faire déborder le liquide des tasses. Elle en prit une avec précaution et la tendit à William.

- Fais bien attention, elle est brûlante.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et accepta la tasse qu'il déposa directement sur ses genoux. Julia se servit également, prit la tasse entre les deux mains, souffla dessus deux ou trois fois et la porta directement à ses lèvres. Sans attendre que l'eau s'adoucisse, elle but les deux tiers de la boisson d'affilé. William impressionné, leva un sourcil en lui souriant;

-Je n'ai jamais beaucoup de temps pour moi à l'asile, précisa-t'-elle entre deux gorgées, entre les consultations et les réunions, c'est déjà une chance de pouvoir m'accorder un thé dans la journée, alors attendre en plus qu'il refroidisse... Elle se pencha pour déposer la tasse maintenant parfaitement vide. Il faut croire que je me suis habituée à le boire comme tel.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent. L'ambiance était aussi tendue et leurs tentatives pour meubler la conversation aussi maladroites que lors d'un premier rendez-vous amoureux. Leur angoisse était compréhensible, ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés complètement seul l'un et l'autre depuis leur « affaire» au Queen's Hotel. Pourtant cette nuit là, même s'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans une chambre d'hôtel, la tentation avait été moins forte; Julia était encore officiellement mariée et ils n'avaient pas affiché leur amour au grand jour quelques heures plus tôt comme c'était le cas ce soir. Une partie d'eux se trouvait encore au bal, ressentant toujours l'euphorie de leur « scandale ». Ils le savaient, il n'y avait qu'un pas facilement franchissable pour qu'ils passent à l'étape suivante et ce silence écrasant entre eux ne les aidait pas à l'éviter. Il fallait absolument qu'ils parlent, même pour dire n'importe quoi, du moment que ce calme soit définitivement chassé. Ils le firent mais tous les deux en même temps. Ils se sourirent timidement ;

- Excuse moi, tu voulais dire ?

- Non je t'en prie, commence.

William fit distraitement le tour du salon des yeux avant de s'arrêter sur une partielle du mur qui l'intriguait, il reprit l'air pensif;

- Oh,...eh bien, je trouvais tes tableaux magnifiques. Embarrassé, il se gratta fiévreusement l'un des sourcils, attendit une réaction de la part de Julia, puis se racla la gorge... ils sont vraiment très réussi. La seconde d'après, il s'injuriait intérieurement, furieux de la banalité de sa réplique. Il était seul avec elle, et c'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui dire? Il sentit la honte remonter du bas de son ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine, comme un courant électrique chaud et désagréable se déversant dans ses vaisseaux et ébouillantant son sang. Il n'osait même plus relever les yeux, il voulait se cacher, fuir, courir. A la place, il évacua toute la frustration qui le raidissait en crispant nerveusement l'une de ses mains positionnée entre son genoux et le coussin du sofa, non visible par Julia. Elle lui sourit timidement, elle aussi gênée mais soulagée qu'une conversation soit enfin lancée.

- Oh, merci beaucoup William. La plupart d'entre eux ont été peint en Europe. J'avais l'habitude de me poser dans un champ après mes heures de cours. J'installais mon chevalet et je respirais l'air frais de la montagne plusieurs secondes avant de me mettre à l'ouvrage. C'était très agréable. Elle s'arrêta et soupira tristement en balançant sa tête de gauche à droite. Je n'ai plus le temps de vivre comme ça maintenant.

Il acquiesça, fit tourner plusieurs fois sa cuillère dans la tasse, toujours aussi maladroitement indisposé, les yeux rivés sur le liquide tourbillonnant. Il ne savait pas si c'était la présence de Julia qui l'intimidait ou sa peur grandissante que les choses dérapent qui le pétrifiait. Un nouveau silence s'interposa entre eux, plus long et plus dangereux que le précédent. Il déglutit péniblement avant de se rejeter finalement à l'eau, se risquant encore une fois à la regarder directement dans les yeux.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Dit-elle confuse.

- Tu voulais dire...

- Oh oui ! Elle porta aussitôt la main à son front. Ta tête... je voulais savoir si elle te faisait toujours souffrir.

Elle hésita, puis se pencha vers lui pour vérifier l'état de son crâne. William sentit la poitrine de Julia se presser innocemment contre la sienne. Son souffle s'accéléra, il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer uniquement sur les doigts rapides et efficaces qui lui massaient la tête. Une des mèches de Julia vint lui effleurer la joue, lui provoquant une sensation de piqûre étrangement agréable. S'en était trop, il allait craquer. Il recula brusquement en oubliant la tasse de thé toujours posée sur ses genoux. Celle-ci se renversa sur lui dans sa quasi-totalité avant de s'échouer bruyamment sur le parquet. Le contact du liquide encore brûlant sur sa peau le fit gémir de douleur. Julia, surprise, s'interrompit aussitôt avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Oh mon Dieu William, je suis désolée.

Sans réfléchir, William se mit à enlever sa veste imbibée de thé puis, plus difficilement à cause des boutons, sa chemise maintenant brunie. Cause principale de ses maux car collée à son torse, elle forçait le liquide chaud à lui dévorer la peau. Voyant que dans sa précipitation, William n'arrivait plus à rien, Julia lui vint en aide. Sans aucunes arrières pensées et tout à fait mécaniquement, elle réussit à lui enlever avec succès les deux premiers boutons de son col. Elle eut cependant la mauvaise idée de vérifier en même les effets que provoquait la douleur sur le visage du détective. Le regard crispé et les joues contractées, ses yeux étaient plissés mais suffisamment ouverts pour remarquer le regard de Julia posé sur lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, dilatés et pétillants d'excitation. Elle rougit et s'arrêta aussitôt de le déboutonner, les mains tremblantes. Ils pouvaient dorénavant tous les deux sentir le souffle haletant de l'autre se réfléchir sur leurs joues. Le torse de William à moitié dénudé, la position de Julia, pratiquement allongée sur lui et les mains toujours posées sur sa peau humide, rendaient la situation plus qu'explicite. Ils continuèrent encore à se regarder plusieurs secondes avant d'unir précipitamment leurs lèvres, encore une fois sans réfléchir. Le baiser devint rapidement intense et passionné. Tout se passa très vite, leur gestes devinrent rapidement incontrôlables.

Sans s'arrêter de s'embrasser, William la prit fermement par les côtes et d'une agilité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, fit glisser la fermeture de sa robe qui longeait ses hanches. Elle le laissa faire en fermant les yeux, s'abandonnant tout entière au plaisir qu'il lui provoquait. Elle n'avait pas été déshabillée par un homme depuis plus d'un an et encore jamais par William. Elle continua elle aussi à le déshabiller avec des gestes habiles et rapides. La chemise complètement déboutonnée, il la retira d'un geste brutal en la lançant à l'autre bout de la salle. Leur souffle s'accéléra, précipité et saccadé et aussi délicatement qu'une caresse, William abaissa les deux bretelles de la robe de Julia. Elle repoussa alors gentiment sa main et se leva soudainement du sofa. Pensant l'avoir vexée, il la regarda confus et embarrassé. Debout devant lui, elle lui sourit le regard rassurant, et fit jouer ses hanches pour faire descendre sa robe de soirée éventrée. Celle-ci glissa doucement le long de sa peau lisse avant de se déposer délicatement par terre. Elle l'enjamba avec grâce pour revenir plus légère sur le sofa. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés, ils se remirent à s'embrasser passionnément. Il la serra plus près de lui pour atteindre les ficelles de son corset emmêlées dans son dos. Toujours le souffle haletant et la sueur qui commençait à perler sur son front, il essaya de les défaire mais sans succès. Loin d'être impatiente devant sa maladresse, Julia lui sourit amusée. Il lui renvoya son sourire, gêné, il faut dire qu'il manquait cruellement de pratique. Elle recouvrit tendrement les mains du détectives et les éloigna doucement de son corset qu'elle enleva aisément en quelques secondes. Libérée, elle échappa un soupir de soulagement. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et se regardèrent intégralement. Julia ne l'avait jamais vu dans toute sa splendeur, et elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver irrésistiblement attirant. Leurs poitrines nues se rencontrèrent lorsque William renversa brutalement Julia dos au sofa. Ils sentirent tous les deux leur plaisir atteindre leur paroxysme lorsque William allongé sur elle, l'embrassa du creux de son cou jusqu'à son nombril. Elle sentait en frissonnant les lèvres douces et brûlantes de William frôler cette partie du corps qui n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir autant d'attention. Alors qu'elle lui tournait la tête pour lui présenter une plus grande surface de son cou à couvrir de baisers, son regard fut soudainement attiré par un objet scintillant à l'intérieur d'une des bibliothèques.

L'objet était trop petit pour être identifié delà où elle se trouvait, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'une médaille de st Agnès qu'elle avait ramenée d'un de ses voyages à Rome, plus par curiosité que par zèle religieux. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais portée, elle l'avait faite encadrer sous verre et l'avait placée dans l'étagère au même titre que pleins d'autres bibelots . Julia n'était pas de nature très superstitieuse, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'y voir là un signe; l'étrange éclairage qui révélait à ce moment précis le médaillon, la figure gravée dessus, St Agnès, qui représentait l'emblème de la chasteté... Elle ne put qu'être ramenée brutalement à la réalité par cet étrange hasard. William et elle s'apprêtaient à commettre une erreur. Ils n'avaient pas échangé une seule parole depuis le début de leur étreinte, mais elle devait briser ce silence, pour William, pour sa religion, pour lui éviter de commettre un péché dont il aurait honte le restant de ses jours.

- William... Elle murmura d'abord à son oreille, mais comme il ne semblait pas réagir toujours occupé à l'embrasser, elle dut insister. Allongée, elle se redressa sur le sofa le forçant lui aussi à se relever. William... Elle prit la tête du détective des deux mains. William je t'en prie, arrête.

Ses paroles lui glacèrent le sang, il s'arrêta aussitôt et la regarda perdu et presque déçu. La réaction de William lui brisait le cœur, mais elle ne devait pas céder devant son regard chétif et suppliant.

- William, on ne devrait pas aller plus loin... Elle soupira tristement. Ce n'est pas que j'en n'ai pas envie, loin de là... mais j'ai peur qu'on ne fasse que le regretter.

Revenu à lui même, il prit conscience du débordement qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils étaient complètement nus l'un devant l'autre, le salon ressemblait maintenant à un champ de bataille avec leurs vêtement étalés sans vie sur le parquet. Sa déception fut vite dissipée. Il serait allé jusqu'au bout si elle ne l'avait pas arrêté, et pour ça, il lui en fut infiniment reconnaissant. Devant son regard désemparé et perplexe, Julia passa sa main dans les cheveux du détective, trempés par la sueur. Il ferma les yeux apaisé par sa caresse et expira lentement tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons.

- Ce n'est que partie remise, je te le promets. Nous avons déjà attendu si longtemps... Un jour viendra où nous pourrons être intimes toi et moi sans que ça ne soit perçu comme un péché par ta religion.

- Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû excuse moi...

- Non, c'est moi qui n'aurais pas dû te déshabiller tout à l'heure.

Ils se sourirent et Julia le prit doucement par le bras pour l'avancer vers elle. Ils s'enlacèrent plus calmement cette fois-ci, le contacte de leur peau était toujours agréable, mais ne leur provoquait plus de violentes pulsions comme tout à l'heure. Ils se rallongèrent sur le canapé, la tête de William posée sur la poitrine de Julia. Leur corps étaient humides et glissaient l'un sur l'autre, mais ils ne semblaient pas s'en soucier. Elle regardait le plafond pensive en continuant à lui caresser les cheveux. Elle soupira, une part d'elle restait insatisfaite et continuait à désirer ardemment cette consommation; ayant déjà eu des relations intimes en dehors du mariage, elle savait que la culpabilité ne l'aurait pas rongée. Elle ne cessait de se répéter qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, elle l'avait fait pour William, et c'est ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Enlacés, ils restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position si bien qu'ils finirent par s'endormirent; William bercé par le soulèvement régulier de la poitrine de Julia, Julia apaisée par les caresses qu'il lui faisait de haut en bas sur l'épaule.

…

Il devait être sept heures lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil recouvrirent éhontés la peau lisse du jeune couple. William toujours serré contre Julia, dormait profondément. Contrairement à lui, elle commençait doucement à se réveiller, dérangée par la lumière du matin qui se posait lourdement sur ses paupières. Elle devait bien l'avouer, malgré la présence de William, dormir sur le canapé du salon était loin d'être agréable ; rien ne pouvait égaler le confort de sa chambre et le luxe d'une fenêtre doublée de volets. Un bruit métallique dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée la tira définitivement de son sommeil. Elle sentit son sang se glacer immédiatement. Éléonore démarrait, comme tous les jours à cette heure là son service. Comment avait-elle put oublier sa domestique ? Rapidement, Julia tenta de se dégager du détective, mais en vain.

- William... Elle essaya d'abord de le réveiller en douceur, mais en entendant les pas de sa servante se rapprocher dangereusement de l'entrée, elle le secoua plus fermement.

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux en regardant tout autour de lui, déboussolé. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il entendit les lattes du vestibule craquer bruyamment et se retourna inquiet vers Julia.

- Éléonore est arrivée, lui dit-elle haletante et désemparée. Il la vit rapidement se lever et prendre une couverture dans laquelle elle s'enroula.

Il se leva lui aussi brutalement en essayant d'amasser la plupart de ses vêtement échoués par terre. Julia l'aida à les récupérer éparpillés dans tous le salon, avant de l'entraîner vers la porte de derrière. Il s'habilla maladroitement en chemin, manquant de tomber à trois reprises. Arrivés devant la porte du fond, il n'avait pu enfiler que son pantalon, tenant d'une main ses chaussures, de l'autre sa chemise toujours brunie par le thé. Elle le regarda confuse, gênée de devoir le faire sortir dans cette tenue, mais le temps leur manquait.

- Excuse moi William, j'aurais dû prévoir qu'Éléonore...

Il l'interrompit;

- Ce n'est rien, je n'aurais pas dû m'endormir ici après notre... il s'interrompit mal à l'aise avant de reprendre... conversation d'hier soir.

- A propos de ce qui s'est passé...

- Oh Julia, je m'en veux terriblement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

- Non, s'il te plaît ne t'excuse pas, je suis contente que les choses aient pu prendre cette tournure... mais si ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire.

Il lui sourit, voulu l'enlacer avant de partir mais une voix s'élevant du salon les rappela l'ordre «Il y a quelqu'un ? Madame, est-ce que c'est vous? »

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, reprit-elle en tournant la tête vers la voix qui l'appelait.

Il acquiesça, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et sortit. Elle sourit, amusée devant la démarche chaotique du détective qui avançait à cloche pied, essayant de remettre ses chaussures en place. Elle rejoignit sa domestique qui l'attendait depuis plusieurs secondes dans le salon. Celle-ci la dévisagea de haut en bas extrêmement surprise devant l'apparence de sa maîtresse. Julia jeta rapidement un œil à la pauvre couverture qui la recouvrait avant de rougir.

- Madame, commença Éléonore aussi gênée que sa maîtresse, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir levée de si bonne heure.

- Oh, eh bien... elle se racla la gorge, j'avais du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Éléonore incrédule, la regarda en levant involontairement un sourcil puis jeta un œil horrifié au salon. La robe de Julia était toujours étendue par terre, les coussins du sofa éparpillés, et la tasse de William brisée sur le parquet. Julia se sentit aussitôt honteuse devant l'état déplorable de son salon. Éléonore ne dit rien et s'approcha des bouts de verres qu'elle commença à ramasser.

- Oh non Éléonore, laissez moi faire ! Elle s'empressa de se baisser près de sa domestique pour l'aider à nettoyer. Dans sa descente, Julia sentit soudain un vertige l'envahir et dut s'arrêter pour se prendre la tête des mains. Éléonore la regarda confuse et posa gentiment sa main sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse.

- Madame, tout va bien je m'en occupe. Allez vous préparer, je me charge du reste.

Elle acquiesça confuse, et alors qu'elle essayait de se relever, elle sentit à nouveau ses forces l'abandonner. Elle fut remise debout grâce à Éléonore qui la tenait toujours par le bras, inquiète;

- Est-ce que tout va bien docteur ?

- Je... je ne sais pas... J'ai affreusement mal à la tête. Comprenant que cette remarque pouvait avoir un double sens devant sa tenue et l'état de son salon, elle se sentit obligée de clarifier la situation. Oh, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, je n'ai pas... William et moi n'avons pas...Je veux dire le détective Murdoch et moi...

Éléonore l'interrompit;

- Madame, je ne vous juge pas rassurez vous. Ce qui s'est passé ici cette nuit ne me regarde pas et ne changera pas l'image que j'ai de vous. Je vous connais depuis maintenant assez d'années pour être intimement convaincue que vous êtes une femme droite et distinguée. Avec tout ce qui vous est arrivé ces derniers temps, je ne peux qu'être soulagée de vous voir de nouveau heureuse.

Julia lui sourit avant de froncer les sourcils sous l'effet d'une nouvelle douleur au front.

- Peut être serait-il plus sage que vous n'alliez pas travailler aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est rien je vous assure, je suis sûre que ça passera. De plus, je dois rendre visite tout à l'heure à un ancien collègue de la gendarmerie.

Éléonore n'avait pas l'air rassuré, mais n'essaya pas de lui faire changer d'avis. Elle se remit à nettoyer le salon, laissant Julia s'éloigner vers sa chambre, encore sonnée à la fois par sa nuit agitée et par cette douleur inexplicable qui la rongeait de l'intérieur.


	7. Chapter 7

Julia pensive, regardait défiler le paysage de la fenêtre de sa calèche. L'épaisseur de la vitre venait déformer cet extérieur agité, transitoirement altéré le temps du voyage en lignes de couleurs vives et aux contours flous. Il avait plu tous le matin et les gouttelettes d'eau, derniers vestiges de cet épisode pluvieux maintenant révolu, restaient encore accrochées à la fenêtre de la voiture. Julia regardait concentrée ce paysage déformé, le cœur apaisé. Elle se sentait légère et sans attaches, plaisir accentué par la sensation d'être coupée du monde. Le soleil vint brutalement brûler les dernières gouttes étalées sur la vitre et piquèrent en même temps ses yeux qu'elle ferma automatiquement. La saleté de la vitre, accentuée par la lumière, obstrua davantage la vue de Julia et d'un geste bref, elle l'ouvrit et passa la tête à travers. L'air glacial balaya immédiatement son visage et elle ferma les yeux, transportée par des frissons étrangement agréables transmis jusqu'à ses jambes. Elle redressa son torse et inspira l'odeur des dalles mouillées; Elle était heureuse, son corps tout entier l'était, pris d'une joie tellement intense qu'elle frôlait l'interdit. Dans la rue, tous le monde dévisageait ce visage outrageusement détendu, seule partie de cette jeune femme qui dépassait de la calèche et qui passait rapidement devant eux. Julia ne se souciait pas de ces regards curieux, au contraire, elle prenait plaisir à les affronter et leur souriait. Rien ne pourrait venir gâcher cette magnifique journée, elle se sentait libre, libre d'être de nouveau elle même. Elle devait bien se l'avouer, s'être réveillée dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait ce matin participait pour beaucoup à sa bonne humeur. Après plusieurs minutes, la calèche s'arrêta, elle descendit le marche pied et tendit un billet au conducteur. « Bonne journée mademoiselle » répondit-il. Elle sourit, on ne l'avait plus appelée comme ça depuis deux ans et elle s'en sentit flattée. Toujours prise dans son élan euphorique, elle ouvrit la poignée du poste n°4 avec entrain. Non, se dit-elle, absolument rien ne pourra venir gâcher cette magnifique journée...

…

La bonne humeur de Julia vint égayer les murs ternes de la gendarmerie. Qui aurait pu dire que quelques heures plus tôt, ce visage radieux souffrait d'atroces migraines ? Sa joie était communicative et surprenait les agents du poste qui lui sourirent sur son passage, hypnotisés par sa présence. George ne les rappela pas à l'ordre, manifestement détourné lui aussi de son travail mais pour une toute autre raison; Courbé sur son bureau et la tête posée sur une pile de papier qui lui servait exceptionnellement d'oreiller, seules ses épaules bougeaient, régulièrement relevées par son souffle rythmé. Julia s'approcha doucement de lui souriante et lui posa gentiment la main sur l'épaule.

- Bonjour George, chuchota-t'-elle.

Le jeune homme gémit un murmure plaintif avant de se redresser en sursautant;

- Docteur Ogden ! Il améliora rapidement son apparence en redressant du revers de la main quelques mèches rebelles détachées durant son sommeil. Il déglutit puis s'éclaircit la voix, Comment allez vous?

- Bien je vous remercie, et vous, courte nuit j'imagine ?

- Vous n'avez pas idée, le bal s'est éternisé jusqu'aux aurores ce matin.

- Oui, je veux bien vous croire...

- J'aurais pourtant préféré qu'il se termine plus tôt. L'ambiance n'était plus la même après votre départ. Tout le monde restait si...tendu. Il se frotta brièvement les yeux en baillant. Je suis désolé que les invités aient réagi comme ils l'ont fait, vous jeter dehors comme de vulgaires...

Elle l'interrompit en rigolant, touchée par la colère du jeune agent;

- Ce n'est rien George, William et moi nous en sommes remis.

- En tout cas, je n'avais jamais vu le détective aussi heureux de vivre qu'hier soir. Je suis content que les choses aient pu finalement avancer entre vous.

Julia faillit sursauter, depuis qu'elle était partie de chez elle, elle ne pensait qu'à la nuit passée avec William et craignit que George y fasse allusion, même si évidemment, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il en soit au courant.

- Oh, je ne voulais pas...essaya-t'-il de se rattraper, comprenant qu'il l'avait embarrassée.

- Non excusez moi, j'ai mal interprété votre remarque, se corrigea-t'-elle confuse. Elle s'arrêta et lui sourit. Un blanc s'intercala entre eux avant que Julia se souvienne de la raison de sa visite. Oh George, comment avance votre enquête ?

- Très mal, déjà une semaine et aucun suspect à présenter à l'inspecteur. Il devient de plus en plus menaçant et difficile à satisfaire vous savez. Il soupira, de plus le témoin du meurtre est toujours en état de choc, j'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse rien tirer de lui.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, le regard chaleureux;

- Dans ce cas, je peux peut être vous remonter le moral. J'ai quelques informations à vous donner concernant l'état psychologique de la victime.

- Oh ce n'est pas de refus. Le détective Murdoch refuse d'écouter les théories que je lui propose. Du moins... celles qui pourraient expliquer le changement brutal de sexe de notre homme.

- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'en était un George, essaya-t'-elle de le résonner sans le froisser. Il n'a fait que prendre l'apparence d'une femme.

- Pourquoi un homme se déguiserait-il en femme ?

- J'ai parlé avec un de mes collègues à l'asile, nous sommes tous les deux convaincus que votre victime souffrait de troubles dissociatifs.

- De troubles dissociatifs ? Répéta-il en levant un sourcil.

- Oui, c'est une maladie connue que très récemment, diagnostiquée la première fois par le docteur Kraepelin il y a trois ans. Le sujet est victime de dissociation cognitive entraînant généralement la formation de personnalité multiple.

- Des personnalités multiples... Oh, je me souviens de cette jeune femme, quel était son nom déjà ? Charlotte Taylor...Oui c'est bien ça, son esprit renfermait trois entités complètement différentes. Il s'arrêta pour se masser le dos de la main en grimaçant légèrement. L'une d'entre elle était d'ailleurs une vraie furie, j'ai encore la marque de sa morsure sur mon poignet...

- Oui, je me souviens de cette affaire. Le Dr Robert l'avait admirablement diagnostiquée...

- Dans le cas de votre victime, une partie de lui devait être persuadé d'être une femme sans que l'homme qu'il était naturellement n'en ai conscience.

- J'imagine que ça doit être quelque chose...

Ils parlèrent encore plusieurs minutes des symptômes de cette maladie pas encore connue sous le nom de schizophrénie. La cleptomanie de la victime fut ensuite abordée et Julia lui affirma qu'il s'agissait plus d'un instinct de survie acquis durant l'enfance qu'une autre démence développée par le défunt.

- Merci beaucoup docteur, ça va beaucoup nous aider, finit George.

Julia acquiesça en souriant puis se crispa brusquement lorsqu'elle sentit un frisson désagréable lui picoter le bas du dos. Elle posa sa main sur cette partie de son corps titillée et constata étonnée, que ses membres dans leurs mouvements, tremblaient légèrement tout en étant imprécis. La crise fut trop courte pour qu'elle s'en alerte. Ainsi, la fébrilité de son corps n'entacha pas sa bonne humeur, du moins pas à cet instant même... Elle dissimula du mieux qu'elle put sa gêne puis se força à reprendre la conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée;

- Vous dîtes que la victime ne portait plus son déguisement lorsque la police est arrivée ?

- C'est exacte, on l'a peut être dépouillée entre temps. Des voyous peut être ?

- Ou peut être son assassin, sûrement sous l'effet de la colère? Vous savez, je suis en train de me demander si on ne l'aurait pas tué à cause de sa démence.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- J'imagine que son apparence de femme, lorsqu'il l'avait, devait choquer plus d'une personne. Certains puristes devaient même la considérer comme dangereuse pour la société. Devant un comportement paraissant extravagant, certaines personnes peuvent réagir très violemment.

- Il suffit de voir comment les invités vous ont traité hier avec le détective pour en être persuadé...il bafouilla mal à l'aise, quoique votre comportement d'hier n'avait rien d'extravagant je vous assure.

Elle lui sourit en levant un sourcil puis reprit;

- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais le meurtrier s'est peut être senti obligé de débarrasser la ville « de cette menace »... En pensant peut être même agir dans l'intérêt de tous si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, je vais y réfléchir.

Elle déposa soudainement sa main sur ses tempes et ferma les yeux. Un son strident lui brisait maintenant les tympans. Cette migraine ne s'arrêtera donc jamais...pensa t'-elle. Cette fois-ci, elle ne réussit plus à dissimuler sa gêne, l'attaque était trop violente pour pouvoir être maîtrisée.

- Merci énormément docteur, continua George sans encore remarquer l'état de Julia. Il fallut qu'il la regarde deux fois pour s'en inquiéter; une première distraitement puis la seconde en fronçant les sourcils. Docteur, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Je vais bien... je.. Ce n'est rien, ce ne sont que des acouphènes. George vit ses jambes fléchirent et se leva brusquement de sa chaise pour y asseoir Julia. Elle déposa sa main sur sa poitrine pour suivre les battements de son cœur qu'elle trouvait anormalement élevés. Elle expira et inspira plusieurs fois pour faire passer les palpitations puis reprit; La fatigue sûrement, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit...

- Voulez vous que je demande au Dr Grace de vous examiner ?

- Oh non, ne la dérangez pas pour ça. Ça ira je vous remercie.

Elle pensa à William. S'il avait été là, il l'aurait priée de ne pas jouer avec sa santé, d'être prudente. Pour lui, elle décida de ne plus prendre à la légère cette défaillance. Elle se releva en se cramponnant à George, la voix haletante.

- Je crois que je devrais rentrer chez moi.

- Je vais vous faire escorter, je m'en voudrais s'il vous arrivait quelque chose en chemin.

George appela deux agents qui aidèrent Julia à sortirent de la gendarmerie. Soutenue sous chaque épaules, elle franchit la porte du poste éblouie et sonnée par les rayons de soleils qui lui piquèrent à nouveau les yeux.

…

Éléonore lui ouvrit, surprise de voir sa maîtresse rentrer plus tôt et encore plus surprise par les deux agents qui l'aidaient à se tenir debout. Le malaise de Julia n'était plus seulement vécu de l'intérieur mais se répercutait dorénavant sur son apparence. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et rouges ainsi que ses traits tirés et son teint pale. Sa joie de ce matin avait complètement disparu, elle ne ressentait dorénavant que de l'incompréhension face à cette situation absurde. Elle remercia les agents de police de l'avoir soutenue et monta à l'étage grâce à sa domestique qui l'aida à se déshabiller et à la mettre au lit. En rentrant dans ses draps, elle gémit silencieusement. Le tissus pourtant soyeux lui provoquait de violentes douleurs au contacte de sa peau affaiblie. Après plusieurs tentatives pour trouver le sommeil, elle dormit cinq heures d'affilé sans bouger un seul muscle.

Elle ne rouvrit les yeux qu'au coucher du soleil. Subitement agitée, elle se retourna plusieurs fois dans ses draps, le souffle haletant et la sensation d'avoir la poitrine écrasée. Craignant de ne plus pouvoir respirer si elle ne se redressait pas, elle s'assit péniblement contre le dossier de son lit avant de fermer les yeux le temps que la crise passe. Elle devait être objective, son état n'était pas dû qu'à une simple fatigue, seule une substance étrangère qui devait actuellement proliférer dans son sang pouvait en être responsable. Elle commença à retracer dans sa tête ses derniers faits et gestes dans l'espoir de comprendre comment elle aurait pu incuber cette toxine, mais en vain. Elle sentit ses lèvres devenir sèches ainsi qu'une irrésistible envie de boire. Elle se leva alors tremblante vers la salle de bain et fit couler de l'eau dans le lavabo. Elle s'en aspergea le visage en frissonnant; Elle aurait pu jurer que le liquide incolore s'évaporait directement au contacte de sa peau brûlante au lieu de perler et de se confondre à sa sueur comme c'était réellement le cas. Elle releva la tête et fixa le miroir qui lui faisait face . « Mon Dieu... »murmura-t'-elle. Elle constata affolée que ses lèvres, en plus d'être gercées, montraient des signes de cyanose. Elle sentit ses jambes fléchirent sous le coup de la panique et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Elle fit tomber dans sa chute des bouteilles de parfums qui vinrent s'éclater au sol. Alertée par les bruits de verre brisés, Éléonore accourut immédiatement et poussa un cri d'effroi devant Julia accroupie par terre. Désespérée, elle la regardait pratiquement aveuglée par les vapeurs de parfums

- Éléonore... je crois que j'ai besoin d'être amenée à l'hôpital.

…

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et colorait le ciel de traînées rosées vaporeuses. Insouciant, William avait passé la journée à flâner dans les rues de la ville. L'intensité des rayons, pourtant étranges à cette période de l'année, lui réchauffaient le cœur. Jamais il n'avait passé une après midi à marcher sans véritable but et il trouva ça plutôt agréable. Il venait de sortir d'une joaillerie dans laquelle il était entré avec une boîte métallique. Il avait fallu faire reprendre la circonférence de l'anneau resté enfermé à l'intérieur trois longues années sans pouvoir être porté. William marcha encore plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à rentrer chez lui et de se mettre sur son trente-un pour inviter Julia à pique niquer. Il serra encore une fois la boite dans sa poche, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Cette journée allait rester gravée dans sa mémoire, il en était persuadé. Sur le chemin du retour, il passa distraitement devant un kiosque de journaux qui faisait l'angle avant de s'y arrêter. D'un geste impulsif, il arracha furieux un exemplaire de l'étalage;

« **Le Dr Ogden à nouveau suspectée ?**

Le Dr Ogden a été aperçue ce matin sortir du poste de police n°4 encadrée et maintenue par deux gendarmes. Accusée et disculpée il y a cinq mois du meurtre de son mari, le Dr Darcy Garland, son innocence semble à nouveau remise en question. Aucunes informations exactes n'ont pu être trouvées sur les raisons qui ont poussé la police à la convoquer ce matin. Cependant, d'après certains témoins de la scène, l'accablement et l'épuisement visible sur le visage du Dr Ogden à sa sortie de la gendarmerie trahiraient un interrogatoire poussé et musclé mené par les agents du poste.

Le docteur Ogden aurait également fait scandale la veille lors d'une réception donnée par le Dr Léopold. Accompagnée par son amant, le détective Murdoch, leur comportement plus que choquant aurait poussé à leur expulsion. A noter que le détective Murdoch se trouve également dans une situation précaire vis à vis de la gendarmerie, suspendu depuis une semaine pour des raisons encore obscures. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, le comportement outrageux du couple et plus particulièrement du Dr Ogden semble mettre la récente disculpation de la psychiatre en péril.

»

William faillit déchirer le journal. Les doigts crispés sur les feuilles de papier, il expira péniblement. Toute sa bonne humeur partit en quelques secondes. Il décida à la dernière minute de changer d'itinéraire et de remettre les pieds au poste n°4.

...

- Murdoch, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Rétorqua Brakenreid lorsqu'il vit entrer William dans ses locaux. Sans prêter attention à ce qu'il venait de dire, Murdoch entra dans le bureau de l'inspecteur et en referma violemment la porte derrière lui.

- Comment avez vous pu laisser faire ça ? Je pensais que vous lui faisiez confiance... que vous nous faisiez confiance !

- Bon sang Murdoch, de quoi vous voulez parler ?

Il jeta furieux le journal sur le bureau de l'inspecteur qui le survola rapidement des yeux.

- De nouveau l'interroger après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, alors que vous avez entendu vous même les aveux de Gillies ?

- Saletés de journalistes ! Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas ce qui est écrit sur ce torchon ? William lui jeta un regard noir, toujours trop émotionnellement atteint pour faire preuve de logique. Brakenreid reposa lentement le journal sur son bureau et se dirigea vers sa réserve de whisky. Il s'en servit un verre qu'il engloutit rapidement. Vous connaissez les journalistes Murdoch, toujours prêts à créer du scandale pour faire augmenter les ventes.

- Scandale généralement inventé à partir d'une situation bien réelle. L'avez vous convoquée ce matin ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, bien sûr que non ! Écoutez Murdoch, le Dr Ogden était bien là ce matin, mais de son plein grès. Demandez à Crabtree si vous voulez en savoir plus, c'est lui qu'elle est venue voir. Il soupira, un de ces sales rats a dû la voir sortir d'ici tout à l'heure...

William se calma, visiblement mal à l'aise de s'être emporté pour rien.

- Merci monsieur. Confus, il se racla la gorge... et veuillez m'excuser, j'étais persuadé...

- Laissez tomber Murdoch, j'aurais réagi de la même manière si on s'en était pris à Margareth. Allez voir Crabtree et après, partez vite d'ici avant qu'un autre journaliste vous remarque vous aussi.

- Bien monsieur.

- Une dernière chose Murdoch, il s'arrêta et esquissa un léger sourire, content de vous revoir dans ces murs.

William lui sourit en retour et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'agent Crabtree. L'inspecteur regarda encore une fois le journal avant de le déchirer dans un bruit crissant et de le jeter à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Monsieur ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Chuchota George manifestement surpris.

- Pour quelles raisons le Dr Ogden est-elle venue vous voir ce matin ?

- Elle est venue m'informer que notre victime souffrait d'une double personnalité.

- Oh, j'en reparlerai avec elle plus en détail tout à l'heure.

- Elle a également émis l'hypothèse qu'il se serait fait tuer à cause de cette maladie, soi disant parce qu'elle faisait tache dans la société...

- Je vois. Une dernière chose, George, certaines personnes affirment avoir vu le docteur sortir accompagnée de la gendarmerie, si c'est vrai, pourquoi avait-elle besoin de se faire escorter ?

- A cause de son état, lui répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Au fait monsieur, comment va t'-elle ?

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Je pensais que vous l'aviez revue entre temps...

- George, de quoi voulez vous parler? Renchérit William de plus en plus inquiet.

- Le docteur Ogden s'est mise à avoir de violents vertiges tout l'heure alors que nous discutions. Elle avait du mal à marcher seule, alors j'ai demandé à Amstrong et Hodge de la raccompagner chez elle.

Le visage de William se décomposa. Julia malade ? C'était complètement absurde, elle paraissait pourtant tout à fait normale lorsqu'il l'avait quittée ce matin. Trop abasourdi pour remercier George, il se retourna précipitamment vers la porte d'entrée.

- Monsieur, lui cria George avant que William disparaisse dans l'embrasure de la porte, ce n'est sûrement rien de grave !

William franchit la porte du poste sans prendre la peine de la refermer. Inquiet et chamboulé, il décida de rentrer immédiatement voir Julia. Il marchait d'abord rapidement puis trop frustré, se mit brutalement à courir. Il courait apeuré, sans réfléchir, sans même savoir si elle était réellement en danger. Il bouscula sur son passage plusieurs passants qui se retournèrent furieux en l'injuriant. Il ne s'en soucia pas, pour que Julia ne puisse pas rentrer seule chez elle, la situation était pour William, plus qu'alarmante.

…

Julia était allongée dans son lit, tremblante. Elle entendait à demie sonnée, Éléonore dans le couloir crier dans le combiné du téléphone. Sa domestique revint la voir confuse quelques secondes après et le regard inquiet;

- Les secours ne peuvent pas arriver avant 15 minutes madame... Ils disent qu'ils sont surchargés mais qu'ils feront leur possible pour se dépêcher.

Julia mit plusieurs secondes à ouvrir les yeux puis acquiesça péniblement. Devant la souffrance de sa maîtresse, Éléonore se mordit la lèvre.

- Vous avez de quoi faire passer la douleur en attendant?

Julia fronça les sourcils, prit une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre; le moindre mouvement lui coûtait maintenant énormément d'énergie.

- Je n'ai plus l'autorisation de posséder des analgésiques depuis que je me suis réorientée vers la psychiatrie. Je... je prendrai sur moi...

Elle essayait de paraître forte, mais à l'intérieur, elle était terrorisée. Terrorisée de se retrouver encore une fois face à la fatalité de la mort après sa presque pendaison. Elle sentit son poux battre dans ses tympans, elle ne pouvait dire s'il venait de son stress ou de sa maladie. Plus les minutes passaient, plus son abdomen s'alourdit sous l'effet de violents spasmes à la poitrine. Elle s'entendit subitement crier de douleur, comme si une autre personne qu'elle le faisait. Elle se plia en deux, son corps se contorsionna sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler et elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces aux draps qui faillirent se déchirer sous sa pression. Éléonore terrorisée devant la lutte acharnée de Julia, faillit prendre une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle remarqua le changement brutal de couleur du lit. Le drap s'était recouvert de sang ainsi que la chemise de sa maîtresse. Julia remarqua également le liquide rouge suinter de ses lèvres et prit sur elle pour ne pas montrer davantage son inquiétude. Éléonore s'approcha d'elle et redressa son corps tout crispé sur l'oreiller pour qu'il puisse plus facilement extraire le sang contenu dans ses poumons. La crise passée, elle rallongea Julia affaiblie et trempée de sueur. Son visage changea brutalement d'expression, il paraissait dorénavant plus triste qu'inquiet.

- Dîtes au détective Murdoch... elle se remit à tousser pendant plusieurs secondes. Chaque toux lui écorchait douloureusement la gorge. Elle tendit la main tremblante vers sa table de chevet qu'elle tâtonna en faisant renverser la moitié des objets se trouvant dessus. Éléonore les larmes aux yeux, vit d'abord en ce geste maladroit une nouvelle contorsion, puis comprit que Julia essayait simplement d'attraper un mouchoir. Elle se précipita pour lui en donner un. Julia l'accepta et s'essuya la commissure des lèvres. Elle reprit; dîtes au détective Murdoch que je n'ai jamais été autant moi même qu'à ses côtés et que je ne regrette rien... elle toussa à nouveau pendant plusieurs secondes... absolument rien.

- Madame, ne dîtes pas ça. Vous lui direz tout ça vous même lorsque vous irez mieux.

Julia ne sentait plus ses membres, la douleur semblait passée, mais elle savait dans ses dernières secondes de lucidité que ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle connaissait suffisamment bien le corps humain pour comprendre qu'elle commençait doucement à perdre connaissance. La seconde suivante, tout s'assombrit brutalement. Elle ne discernait que de vagues formes comme si elle regardait les yeux ouverts sous l'eau. Elle se sentait tellement légère, son corps n'était plus engourdi. Le son se distorsionna alors, pratiquement ralenti. Elle n'entendait que de vagues murmures, une femme pleurer, puis une deuxième voix résonner dans sa chambre, plus familière que la première...mais tout ça paraissait tellement lointain. Pourquoi toute cette agitation devant-elle ? La dernière chose qu'elle ressentit fut une main ferme qui l'empoigna et la secoua désespérément. Puis, plus rien...

…

William tenait la main inanimée de Julia sur son chevet, arrivé quelques secondes plus tôt et les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Tous ses membres tremblaient et son visage se contractait nerveusement. Éléonore s'agenouilla à ses pied désespérée, le suppliant de faire quelque chose. Sans rien pouvoir faire et toujours sans rien dire, il ne faisait que regarder pétrifié, Julia évanouie.

Il ne lâcha sa main que lorsque les secours arrivèrent et lui demandèrent à Éléonore et lui de s'éloigner. Écarté de Julia, il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité et se courba en avant en recouvrant sa bouche de sa main tremblante et moite. Il ne pouvait pratiquement plus respirer et avait soudainement envie de vomir sous l'effet de l'émotion. Ses genoux fléchirent, il inspira plusieurs fois pour ne pas lui aussi tomber dans les pommes. Il vit avec terreur Julia être soulevée de son lit pour être déposée sur une civière. Il s'empressa de s'approcher d'elle mais un des secouristes le repoussa violemment. Julia sortie à la lumière du jour, il put remarquer avec effroi ses lèvres bleues, son visage perlé de sueur et bien sûr le sang qui recouvrait toute sa robe de chambre.

- Julia, murmura-t'-il d'abord le souffle coupé. Oh mon Dieu Julia !

Il sentait le monde se dérober sous ses pieds. L'air lui manquait, comme s'il avait été frappé en pleine poitrine. Le pire de ses cauchemars se réalisait encore une fois. Il avait réussit à lui épargner la mort il y a cinq mois et voilà qu'elle la refrôlait à nouveau. Pourquoi ? Fut le seul mot qu'il lui revenait constamment aux lèvres. Alors que Julia était embarquée dans la voiture des secouristes, William se retourna vers l'un des médecins, les larmes aux yeux.

- Que lui arrive t'-il ? Le médecin le regarda de haut en le méprisant, il l'avait manifestement reconnu. Répondez moi, que lui arrive t'-il ?!

- Je suis tenu au secret médical, lui dit-il sèchement, à moins que vous ne fassiez partie de la famille...

- Je suis son mari ! Se surprit-il à dire.

Le médecin s'arrêta et le regarda à nouveau de haut, puis échappa un rire moqueur avant de lui tourner les talons. William sentit la colère l'envahir. Ne finirait-on jamais de les mépriser Julia et lui? Ses yeux se dilatèrent, sans réfléchir, il s'approcha soudainement du médecin et l'attrapa violemment par le bras. L'homme le regarda surpris. Après quelques secondes de silence, William se ressaisi et le relâcha, confus de s'être laissé emporter.

- Laissez moi au moins monter avec elle... reprit-il le regard suppliant et la voix gorgée de sanglots.

Le docteur l'ignora encore une fois. Une fois assis dans la voiture, il soupira néanmoins et se pencha finalement à la fenêtre alors que la calèche roulait encore doucement;

- Votre « femme » présente tous les symptômes d'une intoxication à l'arsenic. A votre place, je commencerais à énumérer toutes les personnes qui pourraient lui vouloir du mal... à par la moitié de la ville bien sûr.

William sous le choc de la nouvelle, regarda pétrifié la voiture portant le corps inconscient de Julia s'éloigner de lui. Ses mains dans sa poche tremblaient contre la boîte métallique qu'il ne pourrait finalement pas offrir ce soir.


	8. Chapter 8

Des rafales de pluie venaient se cogner violemment contre les vitres frêles d'un hôpital imposant et austère. Le temps s'était montré menaçant toute la journée et les nuages sombres qui colonisaient le ciel depuis l'aurore, plongeaient les habitants de la ville dans une quasi-obscurité. Les joints vieillots des vitres qui résistaient toujours à ce temps menaçant, laissaient passer un filet de vent glacial qui s'engouffrait à l'intérieur d'une des pièces sombres de cet hôpital, plongé dans le silence. Mais ce n'était pas un silence paisible qui régnait à l'intérieur de ces murs, il était écrasant et l'ambiance qui s'en dégageait, inquiétante. Des bruits parasites, imperceptibles la journée, résonnaient davantage à cette heure du soir et en devenaient paradoxalement assourdissants. Des gouttes d'eau provenant d'un robinet mal fermé, ricochaient sans arrêt contre une écuelle métallique sale, et participait ainsi à rendre l'atmosphère encore plus dramatique qu'elle l'était déjà. Les rideaux, gonflés par de fréquents courants d'air, échappaient également des sifflements inquiétants assimilables à des plaintes d'outre tombes.

C'était une chambre d'hôpital sans grande prétention austère, inconfortable et peu réconfortante pour les malades infortunés qui y séjournaient. Deux lampes à pétrole maladroitement accrochées à un mur écaillé et délavé, révélaient timidement une rangée de lit simples, identiques et serrés les uns contre les autres. Seul l'un d'entre eux était occupé. Les couvertures qui fut un temps le recouvrait, étaient à demie étalées par terre, probablement repoussées durant le sommeil agité de leur propriétaire arrivée la veille. Le corps de celle-ci découvert et exposé aux températures fraîches du soir, tremblait légèrement. Seule pensionnaire de cette chambre déserte, Julia gémissait dans ses draps, courbée en deux par la douleur qui s'emparait à nouveau d'elle.

Elle fut tirée de son sommeil par une odeur insupportable de camphre qui saturait l'air ambiante. Pourquoi-était-elle si prononcée ? Elle n'avait aucuns moyens de le savoir, n'ayant pas le moindre souvenir d'avoir été hospitalisée. « Il faudra que j'en parle à Éléonore, ... il doit sûrement y avoir un moyen pour faire disparaître ce parfum de ma chambre» pensa-elle en gémissant, à demie réveillée et les yeux toujours clos. Elle remua dans son lit et s'y sentit perdue. Les draps étaient rêches et lui irritèrent la peau. Chose encore plus étrange, ils sentaient également la lessive bon marché mélangée à une odeur d'antiseptiques. « Mais qu'est-ce que... ? » Elle fronça les sourcils et laissa étendre ses bras de chaque côté du lit. Ils se courbèrent alors tous les deux dans le vide au niveau de ses coudes. Ce lit était définitivement plus court que le sien et d'une place seulement ? Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort « Mon Dieu, mais où suis-je ? » . Elle essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux, mais en vain, ils étaient gonflées et engourdis. Elle ne percevait à travers qu'une lumière blanche pâle et soupira; ce n'était pas cette faible lueur qui allait lui permettre d'en savoir plus sur le lieu où elle se trouvait. Elle se concentrait sur son mal de tête lorsqu'elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle et se mit à paniquer. Sa peur grandissante était complètement irrationnelle, elle en était consciente, mais ne connaissant rien de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, sa réaction n'avait finalement rien de farfelue. Plus les pas résonnaient sur ce qui, pour elle, devait être du carrelage, plus son cœur s'accélérait en prenant le même rythme haletant que ces oscillations pédestres. Elle gesticula davantage dans son lit, s'agrippant aux draps comme si ses gestes désespérés allaient lui permettre d'échapper à cette menace. Sans en comprendre la raison, les pas s'arrêtèrent et le silence reprit doucement ses droits sur la chambre obscure et froide de l'hôpital. A quelle distance d'elle ils s'étaient stoppés? Elle était incapable de le dire. Alors qu'elle se sentait de nouveau hors de danger, une main lui empoigna soudainement le bras. Terrorisée, elle se débattit aveuglement contre cet assaut, son cœur faillit bondir de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle sentit un pincement désagréable au niveau de la courbure de son bras. Une aiguille s'y planta dans sa chaire et un liquide la brûla instantanément de l'intérieur, se déversant sous sa peau aussi rapidement et douloureusement que du venin. Sans qu'elle ne puisse maîtriser ses gestes, comme si le liquide qui coulait dorénavant dans ses veines les lui avait dictés, elle se redressa brutalement sur son lit en suffoquant, avec la sensation d'être restée en apnée pendant plusieurs minutes. Agenouillée sur le matelas, ses yeux se dilatèrent, ses muscles se relâchèrent et elle put enfin ouvrir ses yeux. Quelle déception ! Tout était absolument flou... Elle put néanmoins deviner, à l'allure frêle de la personne qui lui faisait face, que son « agresseur » était en fait une jeune femme, sûrement vêtue de blanc vu l'intensité que dégageait ses vêtements. L'une de ses mains tenait toujours son bras gauche, l'autre retirait doucement de sa chaire amollie, une longue seringue vide. Julia la regarda confuse et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux ;

- Bonsoir docteur, bienvenue parmi nous, lui sourit la jeune femme.

Julia ne distinguait de son visage, que son contour imprécis, et ne savait plus très bien si il représentait toujours pour elle une quelconque menace. Au moins, sa voix paraissait chaleureuse;

- Je vous ai entendu vous réveiller de ma loge de garde, reprit-elle en lui désinfecta le bras. L'antalgique que nous vous avons administré ce matin ne doit plus faire effet.

Julia déglutit, elle reprenait petit à petit ses esprits et sa vue s'améliorait également de minutes en minutes. Elle regarda curieuse l'uniforme de la jeune femme, maintenant parfaitement clair. « Une infirmière... » Elle se crispa, elle avait tellement de questions à poser qu'elle ne put en formuler aucunes. Heureusement pour elle, l'incompréhension qui se dégageait de ses yeux fut plus efficace que n'importe quel mot et l'infirmière comprit son désarroi lorsqu'elle la vit regarder horrifiée, la seringue encore posée sur la table de chevet.

- Je vous ai administré un calmant, dit-elle doucement. D'ailleurs, ne soyez pas surprise si dans quelques secondes... Julia, qui avait sentit sa gorge se compresser brusquement et son ventre se nouer, se courba en deux pour vomir sur le carrelage... vous vous sentiez prise de violentes nausées, finit l'infirmière en souriant. Tout va bien, c'est que le calmant fait effet.

Elle se précipita quand même pour l'empêcher de passer par dessus bord puis l'indisposition terminée, la recoucha doucement sur son oreiller. Julia soupira, le moindre de ses muscles lui faisaient atrocement mal et elle n'avait toujours aucunes idées de ce qui aurait pu la mettre dans cet état. L'infirmière remarqua qu'elle essayait de bouger ses lèvres car elle l'interrompit immédiatement;

- Gardez vos forces pour toute à l'heure, le docteur Liporet va venir vous ausculter d'une minute à l'autre. Y a t'-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous en attendant ?

Il y avait tant de chose que Julia aurait voulu qu'elle fasse... A commencer par lui expliquer comment elle s'était retrouvée allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital, mais ses lèvres restaient toujours scellées... Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à l'ensemble de la pièce, Julia fixa perplexe les fenêtres de l'hôpital, toujours obstruées par d'épais rideaux opaques. L'infirmière suivit son regard, et s'approcha de l'une d'entre elles;

- Oh, c'est bien ça que vous voulez ? Répondit-elle en ouvrant d'un coup sec les rideaux. Julia s'attendait à voir jaillirent la lumière du jour dans la salle morne de l'hôpital. A son grand regret, celle-ci ne fit que s'assombrir davantage une fois la fenêtre délestée de ses rideaux. Il faisait déjà nuit... Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'elle avait manifestement perdu connaissance ? Tout son corps trembla à nouveau Elle était perdue, ses dernières certitudes venaient d'être effacées d'un revers de main. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément

- Depuis... elle déglutit, ses cordes vocales sèches lui irritaient douloureusement la gorge, depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

- Depuis la veille, vous avez dormi toute la journée.

- Pourquoi je n'arrive pas...

- A vous souvenir de vos dernières vingt-quatre heures? Julia acquiesça. Vous subissez encore les effets de votre traitement au dimercaprol. Nous vous en avons injecté en urgence dès votre arrivée. C'est un médicament assez drastique, précisa-elle en oubliant qu'elle s'adressait toujours à un médecin, il permet la...

- Sécrétion des molécules d'arsenic à l'extérieur des compartiments plasmatiques, continua Julia d'abord sans réfléchir, puis ensuite affolée d'entendre que ce traitement s'appliquait à elle. Mon Dieu, je ne comprends pas ! Aurais-je été... ? Elle s'interrompit, un frisson glacial lui picotait le bas du dos et ses jambes tremblaient nerveusement sous ses draps.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, le docteur Liporet vous expliquera tout ça en détail... je vais aller le chercher.

L'infirmière la laissa quelques minutes seule. Elle se prit alors la tête dans les mains et se reteint comme elle put de pleurer. Elle se sentait affreusement seule et désemparée. Fatiguée également de devoir encore une fois faire face à une nouvelle épreuve. Elle souhaitait plus que tout au monde la présence d'une épaule réconfortante contre laquelle elle aurait pu s'abandonner à sa douleur, aussi bien physique que mentale. Elle pensa alors à William. L'avait-on mis au courant de son état ? Peut-être était-il déjà venu la voir ? Mais rien dans cette salle ne laissait entendre qu'on lui ait rendu visite. Ni fleurs, ni mots de soutient, rien... Elle aurait continuer à se triturer le cerveau encore toute la soirée si la porte d'entrée ne s'était pas ouverte à nouveau.

- Docteur Ogden! Vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur !Je me présente, Dr Liporet, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de vous le temps de votre convalescence.

On ne pouvait pas dire que les docteurs de l'hôpital s'étaient bousculés pour s'occuper d'elle. Sa réputation de ces derniers mois n'avaient pas laissés indifférents l'ordre des médecins qui auraient préféré ne pas avoir à accueillir une telle patiente dans leurs murs... mais elle restait humaine et leur serment d'Hippocrate les obligeait à la traiter avec autant de respect que les autres malades. Seul le Dr Liporet avaient bien voulu, en plus de l'interner, lui prodiguer tous les soins quotidiens nécessaires. Il devait bien l'avouer, plus par compassion que par zèle professionnel.

- Vous vous souvenez peut-être de moi, reprit-il, nous étions dans la même promotion en 1885, à l'université de Bishop. Julia lui sourit et fit un signe négatif de la tête. Ah, je m'en doutais... Ça ne fait rien, je ne devais pas être aussi remarquable que je pensais l'être à l'époque. Par contre, impossible de ne pas se souvenir de vous, la seule femme de la promotion et également la plus brillante d'entre nous.

Le médecin comprit qu'il l'ennuyait lorsqu'il vit un sourire poli mais forcé se dessiner sur le visage de Julia. Il se frotta le front avec sa main gantée, puis reprit;

- Hmm... Savez vous pourquoi vous êtes ici aujourd'hui ?

- Je commence à m'en douter...

- Je préfère être directe. Avec un autre patient, j'aurais contourné le problème en me cachant derrière un jargon médical incompréhensible, mais vu que vous faîtes partie du métier et que vous connaissez toutes nos ficelles... Vous avez fait une intoxication presque létale à de l'arsenic.

Julia ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas étant donné qu'elle était déjà allongée. Elle accepta la confirmation de son empoisonnement en se mordant légèrement la lèvre et en fermant les yeux. Elle inspira et expira lentement l'air aseptisé de la chambre puis les rouvrit chargés de larmes et la voix pleine de sanglots;

- Comment se fait-il que je sois encore en vie ?

Le médecin la regarda confus puis bafouilla rapidement une réponse à cette question pour la moins inattendue;

- Par chance, vous n'en aviez pas ingéré beaucoup... Il appuya deux de ses doigts sur le poignet de Julia, et comptât les yeux fermés, les battements de son poux accentués par cette pression. Votre tension artérielle risque d'être relativement élevée pendant encore une semaine ou deux, surtout ne vous en inquiétez pas.

- De l'arsenic ? Je... je ne comprends pas docteur... bégaya-t'-elle encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.

Il déposa sa main sur son épaule, le regard rassurant;

- Vous ne risquez plus rien maintenant. Il fit une pause, Nous avons été obligé de prévenir la police. C'est la procédure habituelle en cas d'empoisonnement.

Il échangea un signe de tête avec l'infirmière qui se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et laissa entrer deux inspecteurs. Julia regarda les deux hommes s'avancer vers elle, son cœur se réchauffa lorsqu'elle reconnut l'un d'entre eux.

- Inspecteur Cleton,du poste n°1, se présenta le plus trapu des deux, vous connaissez sans doute l'inspecteur Brakenreid ?

Julia acquiesça. Brakenreid qui était aujourd'hui plus venu en tant qu'ami que policier, resta d'abord bouche bée devant la vision de Julia alitée, puis s'assit à côté d'elle en dissimulant du mieux qu'il put son choc.

- Où... où est William ? Sait-t'-il que je suis ici ? Lui chuchota Julia, les larmes aux yeux.

Il lui sourit et pour toute réponse, lui remonta doucement sa couverture jusqu'aux épaules. Il n'avait jamais montré autant d'affection pour elle, signe qu'il était réellement perturbé par sa récente hospitalisation.

- Bien commençons voulez vous ? Grommela son collègue qui commençait à montrer des signes d'impatience. J'aimerais régler cette affaire au plus vite.

L'inspecteur Cleton était un petit homme sournois, loin d'adopter une attitude compatissante avec ses victimes. Il avait un talent remarquable pour enlever tout caractère humain de ses enquêtes et lassé de n'avoir que des cas sans meurtre, faisait tout pour les dramatiser. Brakenreid avait insisté pour l'accompagner, connaissant le genre d'homme qu'il était, il n'avait pas voulu que Julia l'affronte seule.

- L'inspecteur Brakenreid ne m'assistera qu'en tant que conseiller extérieur dans cette affaire, c'est moi qui la dirigerai totalement. Bien, il sortit un calepin de sa veste et se tourna vers le Dr Liporet, je commence par vous docteur. A quelle heure avez vous accueilli le Dr Ogden dans vos services ?

- Vers 19 heures hier soir. Elle souffrait d'hyperventilation ainsi que de cyanose aiguë. Nous lui avons immédiatement administré du démercaptol pour faire baisser...

- Ça ira ! Merci de nous épargner les détails inutiles... Quel est votre diagnostique?

- Intoxication à l'arsenic.

Julia soupira encore une fois et Brakenreid lui serra la main en retour.

- De l'arsenic, marmonna l'inspecteur Cleton en jouant avec le bout de sa moustache. Il se retourna vers Julia. Avez vous tenté de mettre fin à vos jours ?

Elle se crispa dans son lit, plus surprise qu'en colère par l'indélicatesse de cette question.

- Je... je vous demande pardon ?!

- Cleton ! Thomas se leva brusquement de sa chaise et entraîna l'inspecteur à l'autre bout de la salle. Comment osez vous ?

- Du calme Brakenreid, je ne fais que mon travail. Le suicide est une possibilité comme une autre à ne pas écarter.

- Je connais le Dr Ogden depuis neuf ans, il n'y aucunes chances qu'elle ai pu commettre un tel acte !

- Encore une fois, ce n'est qu'une question de routine. Il leva les yeux au ciel et prit un ton faussement moralisateur. On s'était mis d'accord Thomas, je vous laisse assister à mon enquête si vous me laisser seul la diriger.

- Bon sang, chuchota-t'-il, elle a failli être pendue il y a moins de six mois et aujourd'hui quelqu'un s'en prend de nouveau à elle...vous feriez mieux d'y aller avec des pincettes !

- C'est une menace ? Lui dit-il un sourire au coin des lèvres... Brakenreid lui jeta un regard noir et alla se rasseoir près de Julia. Bien, empoisonnement par autrui à ce moment là. Vous avez pu estimer l'heure de l'ingestion docteur ?

- Eh bien, étant donné la quantité de poison absorbé et la latence des premiers symptômes...

- Docteur s'il vous plaît !

- Avant hier, je dirais entre 22h et 23h.

- Où étiez vous à cette heure là ? Dit-il en se retournant de nouveau vers Julia.

- Chez moi... je rentrais d'un bal.

- Et vous étiez seule chez vous ?

- Oui, enfin non... Le détective Murdoch était...

- Ah ! Le détective Murdoch bien sûr ! Il est resté toute la nuit chez vous j'imagine !

- On se passera de vos remarques douteuses Cleton ! .

- Inspecteur Brakenreid ! J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de me décrédibiliser sans arrêt devant ma victime. Vos fréquentes interruptions font perdre du souffle à mon enquête.

- Vous le faîtes bien assez seul, marmonna-t'-il dans sa barbe.

- Je reprends, feignit-il de ne rien avoir attendu, y a t'-il une chance, Dr Liporet, que le poison ait été avalé à l'insu de notre victime ici présente, au bal auquel elle s'était rendue l'avant veille?

- Julia, vous n'y êtes pas restée jusqu'à 23h si je me souviens bien ? Dit-il habilement pour ne pas avoir à évoquer son expulsion. Elle confirma ses paroles d'un geste de la tête. Dans ce cas inspecteur, je suis catégorique, ce n'est qu'après que l'intoxication a pu se produire.

- Chez vous dans ce cas, Dr Ogden? Vous avez mangé ou bu quelque chose avant de vous coucher ?

- Non, je ne vois pas... Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Elle repensa tout d'un coup au thé partagé avec William. Ce thé qu'elle avait englouti en moins de trois minutes et que lui, avait malencontreusement renversé sur sa chemise. Finalement, cette maladresse lui aura était vitale. Je ne m'en souviens pas... Je suis désolée, mentit-elle.

Comment aurait-elle pu leur expliquer pourquoi William, présent à la scène, n'était pas lui aussi tombé malade sans le faire suspecter?

- Bien, je pense que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Dr Ogden, je passerai chez vous dès demain matin pour passer au peigne fin votre cuisine. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission bien sûr.

Il remit son chapeau en place et franchit la porte de sortie sans même saluer les deux médecins. Brakenried s'apprêtait lui aussi à partir lorsque Julia le retint doucement par le bras;

- Thomas, j'ai bien bu quelque chose ce soir là... du thé. William, lui, n'a pas pu en boire. Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas lui. Je vous en prie, ne laissez pas l'inspecteur Cleton le faire suspecter.

Il acquiesça;

- Reposez vous Julia...

Ce fut la seule fois où il l'appellerait par son prénom.

…

L'eau s'infiltrait dans les chaussettes du détective et le fit grimacer en retour. William marchait d'un pas décidé vers la maison inhabitée de Julia, la pluie lui battait le visage et venait se mélanger à des faisceaux de larmes qui glissaient le long de ses joues. Il était bouleversé et en colère. En colère de n'avoir pu à aucun moment, rendre visite à la femme qu'il aimait et qui devait sûrement se morfondre seule dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Depuis que Julia s'était faîte hospitalisée la vielle, il avait tout fait pour lui rendre visite. A quatre reprises en 24 heures, il s'était confrontés à la sécurité de l'hôpital qui lui avait à chaque reprise, refusé catégoriquement l'entrée. On ne lui avait donné aucunes explications, mais il était intimement convaincu que son rejet était lié à sa récente suspension et à sa relation « compliquée » dira-t-'on, avec la patiente.

William venait de s'entretenir de longues minutes avec Brakenreid, qui dès sa sortie de l'hôpital, l'avait gentiment tenu informé de l'état de Julia ainsi que des dessous de l'enquête menée par l'inspecteur Cleton. Profondément concernée qu'elle soit menée par un homme aussi peu rigoureux et arrogant que Cleton, et craignant qu'elle n'avance pas suffisamment vite pour le bien de Julia, il avait décidé de lui même prendre cette affaire en main. Il se rendait ainsi chez Julia, à cette heure tardive afin d'exécuter le même travail que Cleton ferait le lendemain- travail qui serait sûrement fait de manière plus consciencieuse-.

Éléonore lui ouvrit la porte, le regard affolé;

- Monsieur, comment va-t'-elle ?

- Je viens d'apprendre qu'elle s'est enfin réveillée.

- Oh Dieu soit loué ! Soupira-t'-elle en le prenant dans les bras. Il ne restèrent que quelques secondes enlacés. William rompit gentiment leur éteinte et lui attrapa son manteau posé sur la commode de l'entrée.

- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous Éléonore, je fermerai derrière moi en partant. Elle acquiesça et s'apprêtait à franchir le pallier lorsqu'il la rattrapa. J'aurai besoin de m'entretenir avec vous demain matin... pour savoir si vous avez vu quoi que ce soit de suspect autour de la maison, avant et après le bal.

- Bien sûr, vous savez où me trouver. Elle se retourna encore une dernière fois. Bonsoir monsieur et bon courage... pour ce que vous avez à faire.

- Merci Éléonore.

Seul dans la maison, il se dirigea directement dans la cuisine et en fouilla tous les placards. Il avait l'impression de violer l'intimité de Julia, mais en même, se sentit étrangement près d'elle en manipulant ses affaires et son cœur se réchauffa. Elle lui manquait atrocement... Alors qu'il mit enfin la main sur le tiroir à thé, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Inquiet, il regarda sa montre... 2h du matin, qui pouvait bien rendre visite à Julia à une heure pareille ? Il marcha prudemment sur le parquet, le cœur battant à toute vitesse et un vase dans sa main gauche par bonne mesure.

- Monsieur, vous êtes là ? Chuchota une voix familière derrière la porte.

William soupira et reposa le pot de verre là où il l'avait pris.

- George, dit-il en lui ouvrant, mon Dieu vous n'étiez pas obligé de venir... il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit en plus de son ami, Emily se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte. Dr Grace ?

- George m'a informé que vous vouliez tester de l'arsenic dans des produits alimentaires, je me suis dit que vous auriez besoin de moi, lui sourit-elle en lui présentant sa lourde mallette de travail.

- J'admire vous dévouement, mais il est tard... je serai venu vous les apporter demain.

- Oui, mais le temps presse n'est-ce pas détective ?

Il acquiesça troublé mais énormément touché par la présence de ses deux collègues. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans le salon de Julia, qui ressemblait ce soir, plus à un laboratoire de recherche qu'à une salle de repos. William tendit à Emily deux feuilles de thé qu'elle s'empressa de déposer dans un énorme flacon incolore. S'en échappa alors une légère fumée blanche qui se répandit vaporeusement dans tout l'espace.

- J'en ai pour un quart d'heure, dit-elle en se mettant à la tache.

William commençait à relever des empreintes sur la boite à thé quand sa vue fut à nouveau troublée par des larmes qui se formèrent malgré lui dans ses yeux.

- Laissez moi faire, lui dit George en lui posant gentiment la main sur l'épaule.

Il laissa le jeune agent de police lui retirer la boite des mains, et se retrouvant sans rien faire, s'assit sur le sofa du salon. Ce fameux sofa... apparemment théâtre des événements marquant de sa vie et de celle de Julia. Il soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. Si ce thé avait effectivement été empoisonné comme Julia le pressentait, il s'en voulu de ne pas l'avoir senti, de ne pas l'avoir immédiatement jeté avant qu'elle le boive... « Quel détective minable je fais» marmonna-t'-il. Il fut tiré de ses pensés par la voix stridente de George.

- Monsieur, j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! William s'approcha de lui et Crabtree lui pointa du doigt une zone noircie sur le dos du récipient. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Qui a t'-il George ?

- Cette empreinte...Ce n'est pas la première fois que je la voit.

- En êtes vous sûr ?

Il acquiesça, l'air confus;

- C'est étrange, elle m'est à la fois familière et étrangère... Excusez moi, je ne vous aide pas beaucoup.

- Ça ne fait rien George...

- Détective ! L'appela également Emily, prostrée devant une écuelle de verre noircie par une légère poudre grise .

- C'est positif ?

Emily acquiesça;

- La réaction n'est cependant pas assez nette pour que ces feuilles ai été exposées à de l'arsenic ordinaire. Celui-ci ressemble plus à un composé utilisé à des fins médicales, même s'il reste aussi dangereux que son homologue.

- C'est un médecin qui s'en serait procuré ? demanda George.

Le visage de William se décomposa et se crispa lorsqu'il associa la remarque de George au lieu où se trouvait Julia

- Mon Dieu...suffoqua-il en les regardant terrifié.

…

Julia dormait profondément lorsqu'elle fut brutalement tirée de son sommeil par un bruit métallique qui semblait provenir d'une des fenêtres de sa chambre. L'air glacial en sortit brusquement et la recouvrit de frissons désagréables qui la força à se redresser sur son lit. Les rideaux ondulaient doucement sous l'effet de ce courant d'air et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se rallonger, elle faillit sursauter lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette noir bouger furtivement derrière ces long tissus blancs. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer par la fenêtre ? Ce ne pouvait pas être une infirmière cette fois-ci, elle en était convaincue. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle sentit à nouveau la panique s'emparer d'elle. Alors qu'elle allait se mettre à crier, une main l'en empêcha, recouvrant la totalité de sa bouche. Le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, elle regardait terrorisée le visage sombre de cet intrus; Il était trempé de sueur et respirait précipitamment. En même temps, quelque chose de spécial semblait s'en dégager, quelque chose d'inexplicable qui la bouleversa et paradoxalement, la réconforta. La douceur de sa main, son odeur... Elle se détendit;

- William ?

Il la regarda les yeux remplis de larmes et l'enlaça précipitamment.

- Oh Julia ! Il la serrait tellement fort qu'elle leur étreinte en devenait presque douloureuse. Ils ne s'en souciaient pas, seule la joie de sentir de nouveau leur poitrine pressées l'une contre l'autre comptait, le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Je suis tellement désolé...

- Non ne dis pas ça...

Son visage était imbriqué dans son cou et ses larmes ruisselaient maintenant également sur la peau chaude de Julia, également prise de violents sanglots.

- Excuse moi de ne pas avoir su te protéger, de ne pas avoir été là pour toi...

- William, je t'en prie ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu es là, chuchota-t'-elle en laissant ses mains glisser dans les cheveux humides du détective, tu es là...

- Oui, il la serra plus fermement, je suis là.

Elle prit le visage de William entre ses mains, le regard affolée;

- Est-ce que tu sais qu'on m'a... qu'on a essayé de me... ?

Il acquiesça tristement et l'enlaça davantage. Il se sécha ensuite rapidement les yeux et déposa l'une de ses mains dans le dos de Julia, l'autre sous ses genoux.

- William qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit-elle alors qu'il la soulevait maintenant du lit.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Il regarda furtivement la porte d'entrée en tenant son corps frêle fermement contre lui. Un vigile va bientôt s'apercevoir de ma présence.

Elle le regardait toujours affolée;

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Julia, celui qui t'a fait ça fait partie du corps médical, tu n'es pas en sécurité ici...

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Reprit-elle paniquée et s'agrippant plus fermement à son cou.

- En dehors de la ville, le Dr Grace est d'accord pour nous prêter sa villa de campagne le temps que tu te rétablisses, tu y seras à l'abri.

- En dehors de la ville ? Son regard semblait perdu et paradoxalement triste.

- Julia, je n'ai pas oublié notre promesse de vivre ouvertement ensemble. Dès que j'aurais retrouvé celui qui t'a fait ça, nous reviendrons vivre à Toronto et je t'épouserai, devant toute la ville s'il le faut ! Il la redressa dans ses bras et embrassa son front brûlant. Je ne te quitte plus dorénavant, je te le promets...

...

Encore merci de continuer à lire cette histoire:) Je suis désolée, mais je ne pourrai pas poster le prochain chapitre avant au moins deux semaines. Bon Week-end à tous et à bientôt :D


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous ! Avant tout, je tenais vraiment à m'excuser d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi entre mon job d'été en juillet et mes cours qui ont repris. Il se peut que je mette aussi du temps à poster le prochain, dans ce cas rassurez vous, ça ne veut pas dire que cette histoire est abandonnée. En tout cas, je vous remercie beaucoup de continuer à y prêter attention ... bien qu'elle ait stagné depuis plusieurs mois :s

Bonne lecture et encore pardon pour l'attente :D

* * *

_Noir complet. Panique. Avancer un pas après l'autre le plus vite possible, sans réfléchir, manquer de tomber à trois reprises. Chiens qui aboient – à cause de nous ? Sûrement, essayons de nous faire plus discrets - Hors des sentiers battus, toujours aussi noir, jambes éraflées par les hautes herbes - Courir, vers où ? Tout droit, toujours tout droit. Et surtout, ne pas se faire prendre..._

…

La morgue était tellement illuminée qu'elle en devenait presque aveuglante. Le ménage venait d'être fait et les dalles maintenant parfaitement propres, réfléchissaient avec plus d'ardeur, les rayons matinaux d'un soleil pourtant affaibli par l'hiver. George et Emily, deux taches sombres dans cet univers immaculé, y travaillaient depuis l'aurore. La fatigue s'était incrustée sur leur visage et rendait leurs teints pourtant juvéniles, aussi pales que le carrelage et leurs traits tirés. Sur la table mortuaire habituelle qui les séparait était posé avec autant de délicatesse qu'un cadavre, le corset taché de sang trouvé par William la semaine dernière.

- C'est étrange tu ne trouves pas ?

- Quoi donc George ?

- Cet enchaînement d'événements déplaisants qui frappe le Dr Ogden et le détective. Pourquoi faut-il que dès qu'un problème soit réglé, un autre plus dramatique encore face à son tour surface ?

- Je ne saurais dire George. Je ne crois ni au karma, ni à la fatalité. Peut-être de la malchance tout simplement ?

Elle le regarda attentivement. Il se tenait droit devant elle, les bras croisés, et la tête relevée ; Une posture qui le rendait grave mais qui le vieillissait également de dix ans facilement. Plus que la fatigue, l'angoisse pouvait se lire sur le visage de son ami et elle en fut profondément bouleversée. Ce n'était plus le même homme – pas au point de lui être étranger - mais assez pour lui faire prendre conscience que ses derniers jours de surmenage l'avait incroyablement fait mûrir. Peut être souffrir aussi. Je confirme, continua-t'-elle, c'est étrange.

- J'ai reçu ce matin un télégramme du détective. Ils sont bien arrivés.

- A t'-il parlé du Dr Ogden ? Comment va-t'-elle ?

- Le message était très court. Il n'a fait mention que de leur escapade nocturne qui les aurait beaucoup fatigués.

- Espérons que personne ne les ait vus. Il acquiesça en regardant à nouveau avec ce regard sérieux, le bout de vêtement taché. George, pourquoi m'as tu fait ressortir cette pièce à conviction ? Je pensais que la priorité était maintenant de retrouver l'agresseur du Dr Ogden.

- C'est le cas Emily. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je suis convaincu que l'affaire Fildwick et celle du docteur sont liées d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es autant investi dans ces deux enquêtes que tu leurs trouves des points communs ?

- Je ne pense pas. Cette empreinte m'a obsédée toute la nuit, si je ne l'avait pas déjà croisée quelque part, je n'aurais jamais eu cette impression de déjà vu hier soir.

- Tu l' as peut être effectivement déjà vue autre part que sur la boîte à thé du Dr Ogden, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce soit durant l'affaire Fildwick.

- J'ai une très mauvaise mémoire pour ce genre de chose. Je sais que je n'ai pu la voir que très récemment et cette affaire est la seule qu'on m'ait assigné depuis des mois.

- Si elles sont effectivement liées, ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose pour nous n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée surtout dans l'espoir de se rassurer. On gagnerait du temps à ne rechercher qu'un seul meurtrier ...

- Pourrais-tu me passer ta loupe s'il te plaît ?

- A demi-courbé sur la table et le nez pratiquement plongé dans les fibres du tissus, il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour retrouver l'empreinte en question.

- Emily, regarde !

Elle se pencha à son tour puis le regarda affolée.

- Mon Dieu ! George...

A peine eurent-ils le temps de prendre en compte toutes les conséquences qu'impliquaient cette nouvelle découverte, que la porte d'entrée se mit à claquer violemment. D'un geste presque instinctif, ils dissimulèrent aussitôt le corset dans leur dos. Un homme de corpulence imposante et aux moustaches bondissantes entra dans la pièce. Pourquoi lui avoir dissimulé le vêtement ? Ils ne le savaient pas eux même, cela semblait être la bonne chose à faire. Le vieil homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la morgue avant de s'avancer vers eux, tourmenté et mécontent.

- Eh bien, dit-il l'air déçu, je vois que l'inspecteur Brakenreid n'est pas ici non plus.

- L'inspecteur est en ce moment en conférence à Winnipeg, il ne sera pas de retour avant 16h.

- Je vois... Pourquoi vos collègues ne me l'ont pas directement dit au lieu de m'envoyer dans cet endroit sordide ?

Emily et George, toujours coincés l'un à côté de l'autre à dissimuler leur preuve, s'échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil lourd de sens – oui, ils pensaient bien la même chose de cet intrus aux manières déplacées.

- L'inspecteur est parti précipitamment, il n'a sûrement pas eu le temps de prévenir tout le monde de son absence. Je peux quand même vous être utile ?

- Ah, je ne crois pas jeune homme...

Il s'avança lentement vers le bureau d'Emily. Son manque total de zèle était visible jusqu'à sa façon de marcher, bancale et lourde. Il feuilleta distraitement plusieurs livres du bout du doigt - sous les yeux agacés de leur propriétaire - puis après avoir estimé s'être assez fait désiré, il reprit tout aussi désinvoltement ;

- Vous êtes certainement au courant de la tentative d'empoisonnement menée contre votre ancienne collègue, le Dr Ogden ? Ils acquiescèrent tristement. Je ne devrais pas vous le dire, mais figurez vous qu'elle s'est faîte enlevée cette nuit même.

- Enlevée ? Répondit de concert le jeune couple tout en essayant de paraître sincères.

- Dans sa chambre d'hôpital croyez-vous ça? Une infirmière voulait lui prendre sa tension ce matin, elle a failli s'évanouir devant son lit vide.

- Ce que vous nous annoncez là est absolument affreux ! Rétorqua Emily, qui manifestement défoulait toute la haine inspirée par ce personnage, dans la surprise qu'elle était bien obligée de simuler. Êtes vous l'homme chargé de cette enquête ?

- Affirmatif ma petite dame, inspecteur Cleton. Vous seriez arrivée trois ans plus tôt dans cette gendarmerie et nous nous serions croisés tous les jours.

- Vous avez travaillé au poste n°4 ?

- C'est exacte, quelques mois seulement avant d'être promu inspecteur. Croyez le ou pas, ce fut une époque où j'avais beaucoup de respect pour le Dr Ogden, nous faisions une bonne équipe ensemble. Il soupira bruyamment. Et dire qu'il a fallu cette affaire sordide pour révéler sa véritable personnalité... Quelle déception ! Elle avait presque réussi à me faire croire que la gentillesse humaine pouvait être sincère et désintéressée – presque. Une sacrée comédienne votre docteur !

- Sans vouloir vous mettre en tort inspecteur, le juge a fini par l'acquitter du meurtre de son mari. Son intégrité reste intacte.

Cleton esquissa une légère grimace et secoua la tête de gauche à droite bien trop vigoureusement pour un homme de son age. Vous me permettrez d'en douter.

- George, l'apaisa Emily qui voyait le jeune agent s'emporter. Son regard tendre lui fit comprendre que cette cause était perdue d'avance.

- Qu'une chose soit claire entre nous, reprit Cleton, ce que je pense d'elle ne changera rien au fait que mon travail sera effectué de manière objective et rigoureuse. Elle est la victime de mon affaire, et c'est en tant que victime que je la traiterai.

- Nous n'en doutons pas une seconde, répondit George à la limite du sarcasme.

- Et qu'attendez vous de nous ?

- Ce que j'attendais de l'inspecteur Brakenreid, rectifia Cleton, c'étaient des hommes de confiances qui se joindraient aux miens afin d'arpenter la ville. Plus vite nous retrouverons le Dr Ogden, plus vite nous mettrons la main sur son agresseur.

- Vous êtes certain que c'est la même personne qui l'a empoisonnée puis enlevée ?

- Qui d'autre voyons ?

- Dans ce cas pour commencer, proposa George, je peux déjà me joindre à vous inspecteur.

Cleton lui tapota l'épaule énergiquement.

- C'est ce qu'il me faut ! Des jeunes motivés, bravo ! Ils échangèrent une poignée de main, l'inspecteur salua Emily d'un regard bien trop soutenu et intéressé au goût de George et il repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

Enfin libres de se relâcher, ils se détachèrent de la table mortuaire. Le Dr Grace n'en était pourtant pas moins détendue, elle fixait le jeune agent les bras croisés.

- Qui y a t'-il Emily ?

- Pourquoi te joins tu à Cleton ?

- J'ai besoin de m'assurer que ses hommes dans leur recherche, ne s'approcheront pas trop près de ta villa. Si c'est le cas, j'inventerai une excuse pour les en éloigner.

Rassurée, elle se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Nous formons une bonne équipe George.

Il lui sourit à son tour, puis se retourna face au corset.

- Eh bien, eh bien. Qui es tu, toi, caché derrière cette empreinte ?

…

Le parquet dur et froid avait meurtri toute la nuit leur peau fatiguée. William et Julia dormaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre, à même le sol et avec pour seule couverture, la veste de William qui ne les recouvrait pas entièrement.

Ils n'auraient pu dire à quelle heure ils étaient arrivés la veille, à part que le froid mordait encore trop violemment leur nuque pour que ce fut le matin et que l'herbe qu'ils avaient dû enjamber pour arriver jusque là, n'était pas encore humide de rosée.

L'odeur de bois ciré à hauteur de leur narines n'était pas déplaisante, quoique peut être trop prononcée. Dehors, le vent se heurtait constamment contre la lourde porte d'entrée qui les séparait d'une nature des plus sauvages. Ce râle naturel combiné à cette odeur de bois frais avaient d'abord eu comme vertu de les endormir, mais passé une certaine heure, leurs effets sur le jeune couple semblaient dès lors s'inverser.

Ils ouvrirent les yeux ;

Le décor de la villa d'Emily leur apparut pour la première fois, trop timide la veille pour se dévoiler derrière le voile sombre de la pénombre. Les luxueux lustres au plafond semblaient être la seule raison pour laquelle cette villa méritait ce nom. La poussière s'accumulait au sol, le recouvrant d'une fine couche cotonneuse. Des draps protégeaient de l'usure, les meubles d'un salon impersonnel, terne et désert de bibelots superflus ; on aurait dit une maison fantôme. Cette ambiance, bien qu'austère, avait néanmoins le mérite d'être calme et reposante pour ceux qui recherchaient l'isolement.

Ils se regardèrent tendrement, les yeux encore à demi-bridés par la fatigue :

- Bien dormi ?

- Merveilleusement, répondit Julia avant d'éclater de rire face à leur lit de fortune. C'est dommage, dit-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce, trois pas de plus sur la gauche et nous aurions finalement trouvé la chambre à coucher.

- Comment, tu n'as pas apprécié notre petit campement en face de la cheminée ? Il éclata de rire à son tour lorsqu'il la vit grimacer, puis reprit plus sérieusement. Comment vont tes jambes ?

- Courbaturées et écorchées de chaque côté. Comment vont les tiennes ?

- La même chose avec quelques ampoules en plus.

Il les lui caressa tendrement en ne manquant pas de s'attarder sur chaque zone sensible. Elle le regarda faire en souriant. Le bout des doigts fins qui lui effleuraient la peau la caressait autant qu'il la titillait. Elle laissa balader en retour ses mains dans la chevelure désordonnée du détective.

- Promets moi que toutes les nuits que nous passerons ensemble ne ressembleront pas à celle là.

- Tu les préférerais moins physiques ? Dit-il avec cet air aguicheur qu'il ne prenait qu'en sa présence et qui ne manquait jamais de la faire sourire.

- Eh bien, rougit-elle, disons que c'est le seul aspect de cette soirée que je pensais conserver avec toi.

William la serra plus fermement dans ses bras et lui embrassa la nuque.

- Tu es encore brûlante.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Tu devrais peut être encore rester allongée aujourd'hui.

- Je vais bien je t'assure. Elle le vit faire la moue et en fut presque vexée. William, soupira-t'-elle, croit moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien.

- Je t'en prie Julia...

Il se leva pour se diriger à l'autre bout du salon, là où apparemment ils avaient posé à l'aveugle leurs affaires en arrivant. Il revint avec une boîte métallique entre les mains, boîte dont elle connaissait que trop bien le contenu, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais vu en possession de son amant.

- Oh non William, ce n'est pas nécessaire. D'ailleurs comment as tu pu t'en procuré ?

Il en sortit une seringue d'une longueur affolante ainsi qu'un flacon de couleur jaunâtre.

- La gentillesse du Dr Grace ne s'est pas limitée qu'au prêt des clés de sa villa. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien retrousser votre manche mademoiselle, lui demanda t'-il sur un ton qui se volait surtout jovial mais qui trahissait néanmoins de l'impatience.

Le côté autoritaire de William surprit Julia qui n'était habituée à le voir que lors de ses interrogatoires. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes – surtout si la santé de Julia n'avait pas été aussi fragile qu'en ce moment - William aurait sûrement pris cette situation avec plus de légèreté, voir même trouvé ironique le fait qu'il veuille la soigner, elle, le médecin. Julia se mordit la lèvre en détournant son regard du détective.

- Ne le prends pas mal William mais... je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Je veux dire, est-ce que tu sais comment t'y prendre ?

- Je t'ai déjà vu le faire plusieurs fois.

- Oui, sur des cadavres...

L'assurance du détective partit en un éclair. Elle avait raison, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt avant d'accepter sans réfléchir la proposition du Dr Grace ? _Bien sûr_, avait-il répondu, _je la lui injecterai à coup sûr dès le moment venu, vous pouvez compter sur moi._ Quel prétentieux je fait !

L'angoisse de lui faire mal s'empara soudainement de son corps maintenant fébrile. Julia se rendit compte de son état et s'en voulut d'avoir peut être été un peu dure avec lui. Elle recouvrit ses mains tremblantes des siennes et se pencha vers lui pour embrasser ses lèvres humides.

- Excuse moi William...

- Si tu ne veux pas de cette piqûre Julia, je ne te la ferai pas.

- Ce n'est pas ça...

Il posa l'aiguille par terre pour mieux accueillir le corps du jeune médecin contre sa poitrine. Il était bien brûlant, si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, son corps lui, semblait vouloir le crier haut et fort.

- Je voulais simplement t'aider à aller mieux.

- Je sais William, je sais...Tristement, elle laissa glisser ses doigts chauds entre ceux du détective. Cette union physique était un excellent moyen de lui prouver qu'ils restaient liés l'un à l'autre, même en cas de désaccord. En même temps, cette sensation leur était particulièrement agréable. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, reprit-elle hésitante, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Mais cette situation me rends mal à l'aise.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est tout à fait légitime vu ce que tu as vécu.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'à mon hospitalisation... Je suis médecin William, objectivement, je suis consciente que vu ma santé, la meilleure chose à faire serait que tu m'injectes immédiatement ce médicament. Mais c'est toute la symbolique cachée derrière ce geste qui me gêne.

- Je ne comprends pas Julia ...

- Si tu me donnes cette piqûre, j'aurais encore une fois l'impression de me servir de toi pour vivre, pour me permettre de tenir debout. J'ai le sentiment que seule, je ne réussirai rien. D'ailleurs, tout ce que j'entreprends dans ma vie se termine par un échec ; mon divorce, mon exil, et maintenant ma réintégration dans la société …

- Julia...

- Par contre, pour ce qui est de nous mettre tous les deux dans des situations délicates, ça je n'y ai aucun mal. Ce mal qui me ronge depuis trois jours représenterait à merveille cette tendance auto-destructive que j'ai à m'attirer des ennuis. Quand à cette seringue, une mère, une sœur... ou même toi maintenant, qui constamment doit me remettre d'aplomb. Vous videz toute votre énergie dans mes veines, et vous vous détruisez chaque jour davantage...à cause de moi. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus envie de vous faire souffrir. Je sais que tu dois sûrement me prendre pour une folle – après tout ce n'est qu'une piqûre – mais c'est une question d'habitude que je dois prendre dès maintenant. Si je dois commencer par là pour éviter à l'avenir de t'investir dans d'autres de mes problèmes, alors je le ferai sans hésiter.

- Julia, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je suis un poids pour chacun de vous. On ne souhaiterait pas ma mort si ça n'était pas le cas ...

Il resta béa devant ses paroles. Il faisait pourtant tout pour paraître confiant et sûr de lui, mais il devait bien avouer que le sens de cette conversation lui échappait complètement.

- Je t'en prie, ne mélange pas tout. Tu n'as jamais été un poids pour moi, ni pour n'importe qui d'autre. Quand à celui qui t'a fait ça, c'est une personne immorale qui ne mériterait même pas d'être mentionnée.

- Honnêtement William, regarde moi. Je te détruis chaque jour davantage ; ton agression, ta mise à pied, sans parler du fait que tu sois maintenant obligé de fuir la ville avec moi...

- Nous ne fuyons pas Julia, nous nous mettons à l'abri, c'est différent. S'il te plaît ...

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, plus aucuns mots pour la réconforter ne lui venaient à l'esprit. Il se sentait désespérément inutile. Elle remarqua ses larmes et en fut bouleversée. Peut-être était-elle allée un peu trop loin ? Elle trouvait soudainement injuste de lui faire partager ses troubles intérieures, car ils semblaient lui causer autant de peine qu'à elle.

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire, je n'aurais jamais dû t'embêter avec ça.

- Comment le pourrais-je ? Ils se regardèrent sans savoir quoi dire pendant plusieurs secondes, puis elle acquiesça tristement. Julia écoutes moi, reprit-il finalement en portant intimement les mains de la jeune femme à ses lèvres, je veux que tu saches que rien de ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui 'hui n'est de ta faute, absolument rien. Et tu n'as aucune honte à avoir à te faire aider, ça prouve simplement que tu es humaine.

- William...

- Toi aussi, tu m'aides à ta façon tu sais, d'une manière dont tu n'imagines pas la grandeur. Sans toi je ne serais rien...

Ils échangèrent un sourire, lui, lui caressa les cheveux pendant qu'elle, referma les boutons de sa chemise qu'elle avait involontairement ouverts durant leur conversation. Leurs quelques secondes de silence furent interrompues par une brûlure démangeante dans les poumons de Julia qui la fit tousser pendant un temps douloureusement long. La crise passée, elle ramassa la seringue posée par terre et lut à haute voix l'étiquette attachée au dos ;

- Du dimercaptol. Tu remercieras Emily d'y avoir pensé.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la ranger dans son étui, Julia retroussa l'une de ses manches;

- Allez-y docteur, mes veines sont à vous.

- Julia ? Je croyais...

- Encore une fois, tu as raison. Refuser ton aide n'est pas la bonne solution , c'était stupide de ma part de croire le contraire.

Elle avait bien remarqué le regard triste qu'avait pris William lors de sa micro-crise. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, c'était évident, et elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser dans cet état. Après tout, si ce médicament pouvait le rassurer, le rendre plus confiant, à quoi bon dire non? Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas en le refusant que son sentiment d'échec allait disparaître aussi facilement, ni qu'à l'avenir, elle réussirait à préserver William de ses ennuis.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

Elle mentit en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. La main tremblante du détective avait mis du temps à trouver une veine convenable et chaque tentative pour en percer une, s'était montrée assez douloureuse.

- Merci William, ça va déjà beaucoup mieux.

Il avait l'air soulagé et elle en fut ravie. Après lui avoir désinfecté le bras, il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras. Il sentait contre son corps, les battements réguliers du cœur de Julia, le soulèvement de sa poitrine, et son souffle chaud rebondir contre son torse ; Tout fonctionnait normalement. La vie avait repris ses droits sur le corps de la jeune femme pourtant à l'article de la mort deux jours auparavant.

- William ? Dit-elle en le regardant timidement après quelques instants, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui poser une question embarrassante.

- Oui Julia ?

- Je... Non rien, je voulais simplement te dire que je t'aime.

- Oh Julia, tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime aussi.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent leur première journée de cavale ensemble, enlacés et plus proches que jamais. L'allée retour au village le plus proche fait par William afin d'informer George de leur arrivée, fut le seule moment où ils furent séparé l'un de l'autre.

...

Le bruit d'une sonnette retentit à 10h tapante dans la verdoyante et paisible rue Linden Street. Éléonore, toujours présente lorsqu'on avait besoin d'elle, quoique visiblement exténuée, ouvrit la porte à son visiteur matinal ;

- Monsieur ?

- Bonjour madame, je me présente, agent Crabtree du poste de police n°4.

- Vous travaillez pour le détective Cleton?

- Non, pour le détective Murdoch. Je sais que vous aviez rendez vous avec lui ce matin. Il s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir être là aujourd'hui et m'envoie à sa place pour vous poser quelques questions.

- Il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave j'espère ?

- Non rassurez vous, disons qu'il est juste retenu ailleurs pour des raisons personnelles.

Elle acquiesça et le laissa entrer dans la maison de Julia. Il ne s'agissait plus de la même demeure impeccable et délicatement décorée qu'il avait visité la veille. Les tapis étaient nonchalamment entortillés les un contre les autres. Les coussins, posés à même le sol, accompagnés de leurs plumes qui les encerclaient. Quand aux livres de la bibliothèques, séparés de leurs voisins convenables si on s'en tenait à l'ordre alphabétique. Face à ce désordre, Crabtree ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un murmure de surprise.

- Vous n'êtes pas le premier à passer vous savez, se sentit-elle obligée de préciser. Une armée de gendarmes est déjà venue me poser toutes sortes de question tout à l'heure. Ils ont dévalisé tous les placards en emportant pratiquement tout leur contenu avec eux ...

- Quelles genres de question vous a t'-on posé ?

- Oh, de toutes sortes Depuis combien de temps je travaillais pour le Dr Ogden, si elle s'entendait bien avec le voisinage ou encore si on était déjà venu la menacer à son domicile.

- Je vois...

- Et puis d'autres qui paraissaient complètement hors de propos, voir même vexantes. Un vieux monsieur à l'haleine chargée – c'est pour vous dire à quel point ça m'était d'autant plus pénible de l' écouter – m'a demandé si madame me traitait convenablement, s'il lui arrivait de boire un peu trop et même si elle ramenait souvent des hommes chez elle.

Crabtree leva un sourcil, se doutant bien de qui ce genre de remarques pouvaient bien provenir.

- Ça ne vous gêne pas que je vous pose à mon tour d'autres questions ?

- Non, bien sûr. Allez y, si ça peut vous permettre de mettre la main sur l'ordure qui lui a fait du mal.

- Il y a quatre jours, le Dr Ogden a participé à un bal de charité. Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que son empoisonnement s'est fait cette nuit là, à son domicile.

- Mon Dieu, sous ce toit ?

- Vous avez laissé quelqu'un s'approcher des cuisines récemment ?

- Non, je vous assure. Je déteste qu'on y mette du bazar.

- J'aurais besoin que vous me fassiez la liste de toutes les personnes qui sont venues lui rendre visite ces derniers jours.

- Vous savez, à part le détective, madame ne reçoit pratiquement plus en ce moment ...

- Dans ce cas, les personnes qui n'ont fait que passer devant chez elle.

- Si j'arrive à m'en souvenir... attendez, il y avait le facteur – je le connais, c'est un homme charmant - et puis le cocher lundi dernier.

- Quel cocher ?

- Celui qui est venu chercher madame et le détective le soir de leur bal.

Crabtree sentit ses veines s'ébouillanter, comme s'il était sur le point de la mettre la main sur une denrée rare.

- Combien de temps est-il resté devant chez elle ?

- Le temps que madame se prépare, une bonne demie-heure.

Eléonore sentit l'angoisse s'emparer d'elle face à la soudaine précipitation de George. Ses mains devinrent moites et ses pulsations accélérées.

- Est-il resté dans sa calèche, où étiez vous à ce moment là ?

- Je... je ne sais pas... avec elle je crois. Vous pensez qu'il est entré déposer ses cochonneries dans ma cuisine pendant que nous étions en haut ?

- Vous n'auriez pas son nom ?

Elle se leva précipitamment et farfouilla tremblante dans la commode de l'entrée. Comment cette femme pouvait aussi bien se repérer dans ce bazar ? Elle lui tendit peu de temps après une carte de visite cornée et un peu palote. Il n'y avait évidemment pas le nom du cocher inscrit dessus, juste celui de la compagnie qui l'engageait. Crabtree la fit tourner sous tous ses angles, puis se leva d'un bond lorsqu'il reconnu cette fameuse empreinte. Encore toi, marmonna-t'-il

- Monsieur ?

- Excusez moi, dit-il en se rapprochant de la porte d'entrée, je dois absolument partir.

Il se mit à courir vers la station de télégraphe la plus proche. Murdoch lui avait fait pourtant promettre de ne pas entrer en communication avec eux. Leurs échanges ne devaient se faire que dans un sens, de Murdoch à lui et uniquement par télégramme. Cependant, ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était bien trop important pour les laisser tous les deux dans l'ignorance. Les paroles de Julia résonnaient à nouveau dans sa tête entre deux pas de course ; _Votre victime...Vous savez, je suis en train de me demander si on ne l'aurait pas tué à cause de sa démence. Son apparence de femme, lorsqu'il l'avait, devait choquer plus d'une personne. Le meurtrier s'est peut être senti obligé de débarrasser la ville « de cette menace ». _Le point commun entre la situation de la victime et celle de Julia dans la société lui sauta aux yeux. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il accéléra le pas au dépend de sa fatigue. _George ? Oui Emily ? Ce n'est pas de l'arsenic ordinaire, elle est utilisée à des fins pharmaceutiques. Seul un médecin peut s'en procurer. _Comment pouvaient-ils s'être trompés à ce point ? Ce cocher n'était pas docteur ! A moins que... Il s'arrêta et se courba en deux dans la rue, les poings cramponnés aux hanches. Sous les yeux écarquillés des passants, il se prit la tête entre les mains, à bout de souffle. Ce n'était pas qu'une seule personne qui s'en prenait aux cas « dérangeants » de la ville. Soit cet homme avait un complice au sein de l'hôpital, soit – et c'était la pire des deux hypothèses - il s'agissait de toute une organisation aux actions pour les moins radicales ...

...


End file.
